- a world inside another - MUNDO ALIAM MODO -
by TangoLimaCharlie
Summary: A series of dis-connected Kennett one-shots and drabbles inspired by a list of sentence-meme prompts I found on tumblr. Because I can. And because Kennett deserves justice. So does Bonnie Bennett for that matter but moving on. Canon, AH, AU, nothing is off limits. There will be chapters filled with smut, so you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERBUS /Generous**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** nc-17/ Explicit

 **Word count:** 3,704

 **Prompt: "Play your cards right, and I just might have to put you on speed dial." (AU ~ Set in season 3)**

* * *

Kol simply doesn't understand it. Her. Bonnie. Isn't she the one that should be craving his very presence. The one who gets hot and heavy just thinking about him. Really, when did he become such a wanker like Klaus and Elijah? Fawning over immature teenage girls in high school. Ugh, it must run in the family. Another reason why the Mikaelson should be damned to the lowest pits in hell. Always and forever. Unlike his brothers Kol is not a patient man and an even more impatient vampire.

Bonnie's scared, not of him but what he will do. He being Kol. He's everywhere. When Bonnie walks to class with her friends he's loitering in the hallway, when she passes through Mystic Grill he's there nursing a drink even when she's visiting Grams Bonnie can feel his eyes. It's borderline ridiculous. He never really confronts her, not since their brief "contact" a few weeks ago. Bonnie could say she regrets it but not really. She may have been drunk, resentful, and just plain miserable but sleeping with Kol in the alleyway behind a city club was probably not the best way to deal with her life. Still he was nice, in a way, paid her compliments and for her drinks, it was fun. Bonnie was having fun, with Kol Mikaelson of all people. He'll give up, sooner or later, she tries to convince herself.

Enough is enough, Kol thinks. He's finally gonna put an end to the chase and just fuck the witch to high heavens, then it will be over. The disturbingly vivid dreams of bending the enticing Miss Bennett over and ploughing into her, balls deep, that leaves him waking up with a throbbing erection dripping with pre-cum and his fangs out. Sometimes the original swears he can see glittering, emerald eyes laughing at him. Which is exactly why he corners her father and compels him to give him an invite to their home; it would be a lovely surprise for sweet Bonnie.

The game finally ends as soon as Bonnie steps into her house. Bonnie is not so naïve not to take precautions with her home and the safety of her father which he is conveniently away on work, she's set a barrier warning system to alert her whenever there is a bloodsucker in the house. So she can take off, she's willingly to take the chance to run to her car but maybe, just maybe there's a small, intsy-bitsy part of her that has been looking forward to this moment. Bonnie continues her way upstairs to her bedroom, and there he is, comfortably seated on her bed looking through one of her old photo albums. The witch raises her eyebrows at him, it doesn't matter that her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him in her room – she's just excited, in a very biblical sense. Kol smirks with a wave; and Bonnie sends him a sarcastic grin back.

"Hello, little witch." Kol greets, leisurely scanning his eyes up and down Bonnie's attire.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Psychopath. What do I owe this displeasure?"

"Oh, you had to know that this day was coming."

Bonnie scoffs at his arrogance moves to the side and throws her arm up to indicate Kol to leave. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

Surprisingly Kol does stand up and walks to the door, barely brushing against Bonnie, the tips of her breast skimming his chest. Bonnie stands her ground, her defiant chin raised; if Kol didn't know better he would think that his presence doesn't bother in the least. The dilated pupils and flared nostrils speak another story. He unwillingly breathes in her scent, he found even imitating breathing like humans tiring but if the air always smelt like the little witch, he would make the effort. Her fragrance, a mixture of honey and cream, lemons, and of rich freshly cute roses; saliva pools in his mouth.

He is too close, and Bonnie both hates it and wants more of it. Mostly, she needs to understand that it was a once off thing, their clandestine meeting, a reckless impulse Bonnie acted on so she's impatient but scared shitless too of what she might do. To Kol, with Kol. So Bonnie doesn't move.

At least until the vampire cups her cheek, long tan fingers caressing her skin softly like they were studying its texture. His eyes are caramel and dangerous, unwaveringly focused on hers, and they transmit something very primal to her very core. Bonnie can't look away. The original smiles, not smirks, and she can't help the small upward curve of her own lips.

Kol gently smooths her wayward curls away from her temple, then cups her nape and rubs his mouth against hers, pushing his tongue between her lips greedily when he finds her complaint to his kisses. Bonnie moans, a needful, shaken sound that rips from the back of her throat, surprising her. She tries to make up for it, sucking hard on Kol's tongue, giving back as good as she receives. Everything in her body opens up and burns, and she is not herself anymore. Bonnie relishes that feeling, to the careless abandonment of her responsibilities, of her duties. Her arms wrap around lean shoulders, her fingers curl around his neck and pulls at his collar. She's burning up and Kol's supernatural vampire coolness has Bonnie sighing in contentment.

Kol jolts back into the present, his mind still fazing back from the feeling of being pressed against the soft pillow of the little witch's cupid bow lips. A shaky laugh escapes him, and he enjoys the view of Bonnie breathing heavily, pushing into him, lips pink and plump. Kol, eagerly, pulls off his jacket and his t-shirt, and he tugs on Bonnie's button-up top, unbuttoning from bottom to top. Kol could feel the familiar warmth spreading in his groin, his growing erection pressing against the zipper of his jeans at Bonnie in a blue lace bra and her nipples straining through. He wonders if the curtain matches the drapes.

The vampire sinks to his knees, staring heatedly up at the witch, he presses a soft kisses around her right hip and nips at her panty line. Bonnie's stomach clenches in anticipation and her fingers automatically go to grip his hair.

"This is wrong, so wrong." Bonnie breathes out raggedly, her head drops back as she tries to focus on the star stickers hiding away on her bedroom ceiling.

Kol hums out, "Yes, darling, very wrong. What are you going to do about it?" His hands roam the back of her bare thighs, briefly cupping her cheeks covered by short denim shorts, delighted by Bonnie's shocked gasp.

"We should stop, before we do something we both regret-" she shoves him away by his shoulders, half-terrified of her body's unannounced but complete betrayal, half-angry at the sudden loss of bodily contact.

"Is that what it is? You're afraid of regretting this? You didn't before. "

"Exactly. I won't deny that I had fun Kol, but it was just one night. Let's move on. Go find some other hussy."

Kol eyebrows involuntarily rise and he gets to his feet, towering over Bonnie.  
"Hussy? Ha, love, I don't deal with 'hussies'. Don't you think you've denied yourself enough? You're willing to sacrifice your life for your friends? Your pleasure?-"Even in a middle of a rant, Kol manages to twist his words around to make it a naughty little secret- "You're walking a fine line, little witch."

"You know nothing." Bonnie murmurs weakly, he's not wrong unfortunately, she's had to put up with a lot mistreatment from Elena, Caroline, Stefan and of course Damon. But she loves her sisters; they're all she has, even if she has to work with psychopathic vampires to keep them safe. Doesn't mean she has to sleep with one. Again.

Kol moves to crowd Bonnie even more, he has her boxed in against the door pressing against the bedroom wall.

"I know more than they do. The doppelganger and your blonde vampire harpy may be drawn to and attract the bad boys but you, Miss Bennett, are the one who really desires the dark side. To play in sin. Is it the magic? That pushes you to dabble in the corrupt parts of witchcraft? Perhaps, sooner or later the lines will blur. It's inevitable."

"Are you done?" She grits out, a little amused though. The original, maybe all vampires, think that magic, especially dark magic can manipulate the witch. No, magic is neither good nor evil. How you use the craft is what taints it. If Bonnie wants become a witch that is malicious and wicked it is her choice.

 _There is always a choice._ And she's made hers, to have a little fun. No matter the consequences.

"Are you in denial?" Kol fires back, black veins creeping just below the surface of his cheekbones. He is more than a little frustrated and annoyingly horny at Miss Bennett, this was not how it was supposed to go.

"No. But you're wrong in more ways than one."

Kol huffs audibly and rolls his eyes at her stubbornness, "Hm? Care to elaborate?"

Bonnie says nothing for a moment, licks her lips but with unwavering focus, "Nothing is inevitable."

"Is that right, little witch?"

This time its Bonnie that steps closer, her breast flattening against his chest and Kol can feel small bursts of air trickling against his pecs. Her fingers trace the V-shape of hips lazily, straight-cut nails barely skimming the surface of his stomach. Kol closes his eyes when a shiver crawls from the back of his neck to the tips of his toes. Bonnie smiles at his reaction, pushes up on the arch of her feet, and takes the chance to bite the lobe of his ear. Kol's eyes pops open, he's shocked and a little impressed, in a blink and blur of motion the witch finds herself with her back pressed to the mattress, her wrists pinned above her head by one of his hands.

"You better not be just teasing me, darling. I can't promise I won't react drastically."

"Don't worry, Kol. If at any moment I feel my life is in danger I will set you on fire." She promises harshly, kissing the underside of his stubbled chin.

"Lovely!" He happily chirps, already manoeuvring Bonnie out of her shorts. Bonnie allows him, until he goes to unbuckle his own belt. She promptly swats his hands away, taking control. "Eager, are we?"

She clears her throat awkwardly, "No, I just want to enjoy this." Bonnie doesn't see the carefree grin Kol makes while she pulls the belt free of his loops. As soon as she opens his zipper, she can see a very prominent hard on straining through black silk boxers, Bonnie roughly cup his cock, squeezing it once, twice just to hear that whimper of triumph from the vampire.

Kol gapes at Bonnie for a few seconds, he can't be sure that just happened but the little witch's wink jostles his ass into gear. Kol pathetically rips his jeans and boxers off, rushes at Bonnie, knocking her back onto the mattress, and hovers over her. His hands grip onto the pillow she lies on and he bends at the elbows to kiss her. Bonnie meets him halfway, the kiss is lazy, sloppy, and the way Kol curls his tongue against hers makes all the hairs on Bonnie's body stand up. Pair of shapely sun-kissed legs circles Kol's hips, she tugs him against her own pelvis and Kol instinctively grinds his erection along the inside of her thigh. A trail of cold pre-cum lingers on her, and Bonnie hisses a little at his wetness.

Kol's fingers grip Bonnie's hip, holding her still before they creep up and cup her breast, kneading slowly before his thumb plus his forefingers squeeze a large nipple. He traces the outline of it from the areola to the tip, waiting to feel it puckering and tautening to squeeze once more. He gives the witch's neck a lick, and Bonnie could feel his smirk against her pulse as she arches her back into his touch. She feels it again, the inner fire licking at her skin, taking her breath away and filling her with a trembling need to lose herself to the flames. Hopefully she doesn't get burned, thrown out charred and cracked irrevocably.

He leaves her hands free so he could help her out of her bra, glancing appreciatively at the garment before tossing it aside. Goosebumps breaks over her bare skin as the air hits her chest, and she closes her eyes against the rough texture of Kol's tongue under the swell of her breasts. The already damp heat between her legs flares higher, and she grinds her hips against his, crying out at the feeling of his erection coming to nestle between her open legs causing her loins to ache sweetly.

The desire of touching him is almost painful now, and she holds onto his shoulders, her nails digging in the smooth, beautiful flesh remorselessly so she can grind harder, groan louder.

"Doesn't this scare you, darling?" Even his voice sounds husky, not quite as smoothly seductive as he is trying to make it but her sex clenches in response, demanding attention.

"Aren't you frightened that you're already too far gone when someone _finally_ takes notice? Are you not afraid that someday you might forget where the boundaries are and have nobody to bring you back from the edge?" His words find a way to imprint in her mind; the reality of the situation, even the foreboding thoughts ignites her with hunger.

He drags his chin down the valley between her tits, the slight stubble scratching Bonnie but he continues to rub his cheek against her right breast. Kol nips her collar bone until her normally caramel coloured skin fades pink. But finally Bonnie pulls his head down and his mouth fastens around her nipple, sucking alternatively hard and soft, and for some stretch of time she loses her mind, blanking out under a wave of pleasure.

Then she smiles drowsily, "I have you," she finally admits. "As long as you're the vampire, I'm the witch and we play our roles then I will remember who I am and what I can do."

This isn't some ultimate revelation but it's freeing to recognise that she can be the monster that terrifies the predators of the night. All she has to do is embrace it, her heritage, her legacy, even while her power keeps growing and becomes more addictive.

"Does this mean I get a reward?" He suggests allusively, but doesn't bother to wait for her answer. Bonnie isn't surprised at the ripping sound that precedes the feeling of her panties being torn away or the immediate rolling of her hips against his probing hand.

Kol makes a content sigh as the last barrier between him and Bonnie finally disappears. He doesn't slip inside just yet, despite how he's practically hungry to eat her from the inside out in more ways than one. Instead he crushes his lips to her demandingly, taking her visage between his hands as he starts to kiss her deeply. The vampire can taste the tinge of orange juice from lunch, the salt of the earth from her magic and if he tries hard enough he might gander a guess of her blood type being type O negative.

Bonnie kisses him back with all the fury she has never gotten to express, spreading herself wide in invitation, relieved as Kol slides back in between her thighs. There's no hesitation in his touch, no shame in her heart. It should be shocking that she is allowing him to even graze her most intimate parts, but this intimacy is nothing but a cheap imitation.

The original, smiles against her cheek at finding the little witch dripping wet and smooth as silk, he drops an open-mouth kiss there. Bonnie gasps as two of his fingers sink inside, and he curls them there to test her. Her slick walls flutter around his digits sending a needful feedback to his aching dick. Bonnie presses her thighs together, effectively trapping his hand, but he purrs at the friction of her thighs moving against his sides. Alternating between caressing her slit with his thumb, and stroking deep inside her walls given by the persistent wet squelch, Kol scrapes the side of his canine along her stomach drawing a trickle of blood, and he laps it up eagerly.

Bonnie for a second freezes but Kol still notices, kisses the small cut and murmurs an apology against her skin. Her body relaxes with some effort, taunt in an effort not to panic and not to cum. She's over sensitized, a warmth coiling in the pit of her stomach and her own magic burns at the tips of her fingers. Bonnie forces herself to take a few deep breaths before her hips buckle as she grinds purposefully down on his fingers and lets herself get lost in the ripples of satisfaction going through her muscles and nerves.

"Ah, fuck me," Bonnie rasps out accidently, too far gone to notice Kol's eyes flashing black and red.

"I'm trying to, darling." The vampire growls, not without a certain reluctant affection.

Kol abruptly removes his fingers out of her cunt and shoves them deep inside his mouth, sucking her juices with a transparent enjoyment of himself that manages to be equally arousing and disturbing for anyone watching on, namely her. It was another one of those moments where her brain blanked out. Her whole body hums with delight and lust, and she knows it must show right through her expression from the very sinister light that burns behind his gaze.

He cradles Bonnie in his arms, and she instinctively locks her legs in the curve of his back. She takes him in her hand, drinks in Kol's sounds of satisfaction as she works him roughly, and even sniggers a little at his growl of disappointment when she abruptly stops. Meanwhile he kisses Bonnie's neck, cheeks, forehead, licks the tip of nose and he tastes the salt of her sweat before sweeping her into a brief kiss. Bonnie holds onto his shoulders, and snaps their hips together, his cock smoothly sliding in one vigorous stroke.

Her glassy eyes are unfocused on his darkening chestnut orbs, gasping, moaning while the vampire rhythmically thrusts. The witch doesn't get a chance to adjust till Kol is finally putting his fingers to good use in lazy, eye-watering circles on her clit. Bonnie cries out at the multiple pleasurable stimulations on her body and a few tears escape through her clenched eyes.

Bonnie deliberately clutches her inner muscles around his cock, Kol's movement staggers as he revels in the feeling of the hot, tight pussy pulsing through him before pounding into the little witch harder, faster until everything blurs away apart from Bonnie's breathless screams and his own burning gratification.

It's so profoundly amazing, when Kol changes their position to pull Bonnie up and down his dick while sitting on his heels. Her body tenses at the rush, but she can't think, or move but just feel. Feel _him_.

Feel Kol reach so deeply she can imagine never letting him go. Feel Kol fuck her so harshly and without restraint nobody else will ever compare. Feel Kol's hushed profanities in her ear lulling her into ecstasy. Feel Kol's lips and tongue on the curve of her beasts sucking on her sweaty, burning skin. Feel Kol's human teeth on her shoulder as he pulls her closer, his hands gripping into the base of her neck and the cheeks of her ass.

His bite adds just enough pain that it brings this madness to its blinding completion, and as his blunt canines forces an indentation into her flesh, Bonnie feels him everywhere. In and out of her, Kol is there, a welcomed intrusion that shatters everything so far into millions of pieces there's no way from telling right from left and up from down.

He doesn't stop, never slows down around the periodic squeeze of her walls around him. Not until he could sense the inescapable scorching blaze travelling through his immortal body. Kol grunts and chokes. The familiar sting of a pair of sharp tips piercing his gums free and that never ending taunt of vampire blood lust hits him. Kol stills, jerks a few times gasping at the surprising shockwaves coursing within him before moaning _her_ name and falling against her.

They're sitting in the middle of the bed, Kol's currently inside her before Bonnie tiredly kneels up off of him and flops back down while ignoring his protests. Kol gives a furtive peck to the witch's rosy cheek then soundly drops his weight on the space beside her, opting to gaze at Bonnie's blissful state.

Bonnie has the fleeting, totally random whim to knee the vampire in the groin even before he starts talking. That broad, cheeky, naught grins and the victorious twinkle behind those whiskey eyes are frankly more than she can stand.

"You're regretting this already, darling?"

"Maybe…" Bonnie trails off but chortles at the honest look of shock on his face. "But if you play your cards right, I just might have to put you on speed dial." She adds.

Kol slides an inch too close, and plays with a lock of her hair, twirling it around his finger and as usual oozing conceit.

"How generous of you." He drawls, silkily and seductively enough to make her skin crawl.

Bonnie returns his sarcastic smirk with one of her own, landing an affectionate swat over his head when his fingers traces the ridges of her ribs. Kol rolls his eyes but isn't deterred away from bushing their lips together.

So he didn't give up, Bonnie's silly enough to feel a little flattered at his persistence. But it's all good fun until someone gets hurt, or until someone gets killed. She's made her choice, but is the witch willing to accept the consequences of getting involved with a psychopathic centuries old vampire?

* * *

A/N: Please review, they mean so much to me and I need the feedback. EDITED again. Apologises, no major changes.


	2. ARDEO (Flash, Blaze, Glow)

**ARDEO / Flash, Blaze, Glow**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** PG/High Teen

 **Word count:** 2, 098

 **Prompt: "We have to change our names & run away to Mexico. It's the only way. Adios." (AH/AU)**

* * *

10….

The roofed tiles of the Mikaelson mansion dug into her side, but considering she was practically lying on top of Kol, Bonnie didn't really notice.

She smiled. This was nice. She had her doubts for the last night of 2011 but she's happy, in this moment with Kol.

It was December 31st and the Michaelson's had held yet another huge party to celebrate. Yet again, it ended with another family spat. Bonnie, Kol, Rebekah and Matt had managed to keep out of the dispute, for the most part, with minimal damage and attention. The dining room was in serious need of a redecoration though, there was nothing left to eat from dinner and Esther was in tears at another ruined family gathering. But otherwise they were all okay.

It was this that found Bonnie and the others lying on the roof of the Mikaelson mansion at eleven fifty, digging into chips and chocolate. Bonnie snuggled into Kol's warm, hard chest and Kol had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. While Rebekah and Matt hid on the other side of the roof and from the sounds Bonnie could differentiate, they were playing tonsil hockey.

Bonnie cringed at the noise of their lips smacking together but Kol just chortled when she told him.

The stars above them shined brilliantly and the sounds of the guests waiting around for the fireworks to begin were just a murmur in the background.

9….

Bonnie laughed as Kol continued in earnest.

"I'm serious, darling. That blonde bombshell friend of yours-"

"-Caroline. Her name is Caroline." Bonnie interrupted, her tone nothing less than amused.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-"

"-I was just making sure you had all the facts." She continued, and giggled at the glare Kol flicked at her.

Kol warned, "Bonnie." Though there was a smirk pulling at those soft, pink lips that Bonnie just loved to nibble on.

"Sorry."

"May I continue?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. Kol resumed his story of catching Caroline and Klaus doing the nasty in the library, let's just say, Bonnie will no longer look at the two the same. She could laugh though, at her best friend for all the insults she throws at Klaus he knows how to get back at her.

Once he finished, Kol joined Bonnie in her laughter. Finally, as their chuckles subsided, Bonnie swung herself sideways, pulling herself fully on top of him. Welcoming the embrace, she propped her head easily on Kol's chest and met his probing gaze. She saw adoration in his eyes as he looked at her.

Bonnie wandered what he could see in hers?

8….

"I was wondering though, "she began, and Kol's hand came up to brush a stray lock behind her ear as he asked "What?"

"Well, Elijah and maybe Klaus are supposedly meant to be the smart brothers right?"

Kol gave a sound of mock indignation and Bonnie giggled. He pretended to ignore her, his lips pursed ungracefully into a pout until Bonnie gave him a kiss. Who was Bonnie to refute? She pecked him three times before leaving a sloppy kiss on his cheek that even had Kol gasping in shock.

"I mean…" she clarified, "You're the devious one."

This abated Kol and he gently squeezed the sides of her waist for her to continue, "How long do you think it's gonna take them to find us?"

Bonnie could feel the rumbles of his laughter through the vibrations passing through his sternum, Kol smiled down out her and his chestnut eyes, permanently glinted with mischief and he shrugged.

"Whether Elijah's quick on the update or not, it won't matter, he won't reach us in time. Beside, _Miss Bennett_ , his pride in the family honour tends to get in the way of him seeing things."

Bonnie snorted despite herself at the formal name that Elijah still hasn't seemed to break out of, before asking him, "And what about Klaus? You realise he's probably looking for Bekah. And when he finds her and Matt they'll find us next, and we're never gonna hear the end of it considering that this was only meant to be an opportunity for your family to bond."

He laughed, and brushed it off with an easy, "Would it matter? This family is broken beyond revocable means. Mother might like to play house, and pretend all is well but we'll never be a family in the true sense of the word."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders slightly, and bit her lip in thought. She knew exactly what it was like to come from a broken home, her parents being divorced at a young age and both being conveniently too busy to spend some time with her. All Bonnie knew about family came from Grams, and the Gilberts.

Playing with the button on Kol's shirt, "I'm sorry Kol. At least you have Bekah, Elijah, Klaus, Finn, and Henrik if you ever need them. Doesn't mean you shouldn't try to spend time with your family, they're always going to part of your future."

"And you." Kol said softly, catches her stubborn chin as he liked to call it, between his fingers and tilted her head up towards his. "And you have me, as long as you want, darling. Nothing can happen that is gonna keep me away from you, so whether we're supposed to be social or not, why waste time thinking about it? The Mikaelson family can't ever be separated no matter how much father likes to threaten us. So as long as I'm with you, I'm good."

At his words, Bonnie smiled. He smiled in return, and naturally, as if they had been doing it forever, they leaned in towards each other.

And as always, the world around Bonnie ignited.

6….

She knew that kissing Kol would never change: it would always set the world around Bonnie into a storm, and she would never get enough. If the way Kol's lips moved against hers were any indication, he felt the same; Kol was always honest. Explosions went off all around her, and the trails of fire raced through her body, setting it humming.

One hand came up to Kol's chest while the other slipped underneath the white fabric of his shirts, and traced the strong definition of his stomach. In response, Kol pulled Bonnie over so she was straddling him, and his hand ghosted up her thigh, pushing away the fabric from the slit in her burgundy dress. He cupped her neck from behind, her hair spilling over her face as their lips moved in perfect time, created for each other. Heat erupted from every point his skin touched hers. Everything around her was a swirl of colours and shades, shooting across her eyes

And the fireworks hadn't even started yet.

5...

When air became a necessity for the both of them, Bonnie drew away, a dazed smile on her face.

Kol's face mirrored hers and he said with a mischievous smirk, "I have a surprise for you, darling."

Bonnie looked at him questioningly, already she began to panic a little. Kol had a tendency to start trouble and drag her into the middle of it. She quickly grabbed onto his cheeks and pulled, hard.

"OW!" Kol cried out, clearly shocked. "What did you do that for?"

"Don't start something you won't be able to finish, Kol."

"Relax, darling. I have everything under control." Kol patted her head patronisingly but Bonnie swatted at his hand.

"Bekah!" She yelled across the roof at snuggling couple against the roof door.

4….

Without another word, Kol slipped Bonnie from his frame and scrambled across the rooftop to the edge. Rebekah and Matt had come up behind her, clothes and hair in a dishevelled mess, lips puffy and bruised but they were both glowing. It was nice to see Bekah so happy; Matt was one of the best guys she knew so Bonnie was sure that he would treat her right.

Bonnie, Rebekah and Matt went to stand behind Kol who was stood there, on the edge, overlooking the guests. Kol pulled out a cardboard box and waved it back at them.

Matt leaned over to Bonnie and asked "Um, does he realise they're just sparklers? We have actual fireworks going off in a few minutes."

Bonnie just shook her head and giggled into her fist while Rebekah laughed shamelessly and wrapped her arms around Matt, kissing him on the cheek.

Kol looked back and flipped them off. "Oh, shut it you three!"

Bonnie bit her lip to stop herself from embarrassing herself but yelled back, "Hey! I didn't say anything."

"I heard you giggling, now come over here, Bon."

Bonnie came up to his left side, she felt Kol's arm loop around her waist and rested her head against his shoulders. Kol handed her the box and she picked at the envelope lining and pulled free 18 assorted sparklers. They were all about 20 inches in length and silver in colour. Rebekah and Matt walked by her side, crouching against the slant of the roof while Kol pulled out his lighter from his side jacket pocket, he flicked the lighter on and Bonnie grouped the sticks together and he lit the wire rods all at once.

3….

In her hands, that small flame exploded off the wire into a number of jumping shooting stars. The sparklers blazed with a fierce gold brilliance and she grinned. Millions of little bursts of light just like a flash began to dance before her. Bonnie looked back to Rebekah and Matt, all in a world of their own then up to Kol, a gentle smile on her lips which he returned and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. Bonnie had to blink rapidly from staring so close to the auric blaze, when Kol grabbed onto them, she let him take the sparklers.

Kol shook the rods a little which unfortunately sent burning hot ashes falling onto the thumb of his hand.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck that's hot!" he cried out, switching hands.

"Drop it!"

"No! I paid $20 for these bloody things."

Bonnie pulled them out of his hand and threw them over the side.

2….

Bonnie and Kol looked over the side and watched as the sparklers fell down and hit the glass table on the balcony hanging off the second floor. The burning rods crashed into the plates and glasses, Bonnie flinched at the clatter of the dinnerware. A myriad of profanities bellowed out of the occupants seated down at the table. Klaus, Henrik and Esther looked up at the pair in shock and Bonnie could vaguely hear Rebekah and Matt climbing up the tiles of the roof to the door to escape while laughing their ass off.

"Damn." Bonnie muttered under her breath.

"Oh shit, Bon."

"Kol! You get your wanker of an ass down here!" Klaus roared and Bonnie could predict he be up here any minute.

Bonnie shook her head and stood up. "I knew something like this would happen. I knew it!"

Kol mouth parted a little, "What? Are you seriously blaming this on me?"

"Of course I'm blaming this on you Kol. What the hell do we do now?"

He pulled her against him, hands resting low on her hips, teetering into dangerous territories and gave her a cheeky grin. She felt Kol's lips on the tip of her ear, as he whispered, "We have to change our names & run away to Mexico. It's the only way. _Adios_."

1….

Bonnie stared at him, mystified. Leave it up to Kol Mikaelson to suggest running away across the borders. Bonnie was struggling to find anything to say; finally she settled on laughing then slapped him slightly on his shoulder. Kol simply tightened his grip around Bonnie and kissed the corner of her lips.

"Thank god you're pretty." She murmured against his lips.

She was still giggling when he pulled back and looked down at her, one eyebrow raise in an impish fashion. She regarded him with a smirk and he said smoothly, drawing her chin up and slowly descending up on her, "Darling, I'm gorgeous."

In response, Bonnie just rolled her eyes, pulled him by the lapse of his jacket and slid her top lips between his.

Sure, it was New Year's Eve, not to mention the firework display had started and yes, they were missing the show, but the details was irrelevant when she was in the arms of Kol Mikaelson. 2012 was looking to be a good year.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are definitely appreciated! I'm new to writing fanfiction in general so this fluff piece was not something I'm really proud off, but the more you practice the better you get right? Fluff is hard surprisingly. Ugh. Anyways, thank you for those that have favorited and started following this Kennett piece. I'll make it a goal to update regularly. Sorry I had to edit this again, no major changes.**


	3. INAUDITUM (Unprecedented)

**INAUDITUM / Unprecendented**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** nc-17/ Explicit

 **Word count:** 2, 082

 **Prompt: "Thanks and all, but that makes me feel like a low class escort, so." Person A (Kol) leaving thigh hickeys on Person B (Bonnie) (AU)**

* * *

Kol hated it when Bonnie decided to go out 'on the town' as they say with her friends, let's just say he's not a fan of sharing. Food or his women. So he's willing to soak as much of Bonnie's attention and time as he can.

The first flicker of the tongue was on the inside curve on her knee. The breath from his mouth tickled her skin and Bonnie barely suppressed a giggle. Kol had one hand caressing her thigh thrown over his shoulder as Bonnie traced his bare back with her other foot. The vampire alternated with suckling by the little witch's femoral artery and nibbling on the silk of her skin until blood pooled underneath the surface. He only had to bite a little harder and he'd be drinking straight from the source, Kol's mouth watered at the thought. He licked at the bite; Bonnie gasped and wove her fingers through Kol's short locks, tugging it to get her attention. She could already feel a wet, sticky sensation between her legs, and Bonnie might not even resist if Kol pushes her a little farther.

A pair of chestnut eyes met green, "Kol, I have to go. I gotta meet up with Caroline for lunch."

"I'm sure the blonde harpy won't mind if you cancel." He said with an eye roll, his girlfriend's dedication to her friends is nothing but bothersome.

Kol grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, enjoying the view of Bonnie laid out on his bed, just ready for him. The little witch feigned being unaffected but the scent of her arousal was enough for the original to continue his fun. Kol made his way down from the slick of her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth, scraping the blunt of his teeth against her breast, and dipped his tongue into the belly button of the witch.

"Not after the other two times. As hard as it might be to believe, I do have a life outside of you, Kol." Bonnie whimpered at the ominous feeling of his hands caressing all over her body, and cursed herself for being so weak and for letting a psychopathic vampire have such control over her body.

"But I doubt you have as much fun as we do when we're together." He winked, sinking back to the edge of the bed, his head settling in-between his favourite place on earth.

Between a beautiful woman's legs.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself vampire."

Before the young witch knows it, she is bare from the waist down and Kol's mouth is surprisingly warm on her sex. Her knees tremble a little when he parts them, she can't control it but then he's running his palms up and down her thighs and the shakes can only subside.

"I don't need to tell myself anything, darling. Your scent is all I need and it's absolutely delicious by the way."

"Pervert." She chuckled, just to bite hard on her bottom lip the next second a wet tongue slides between her folds, lapping up her heady essence. He does so with such eagerness, leaving no part of her pussy neglected and then there's that contented purr from deep within his throat that melts the tension from her muscles at once.

"You know it. Now be quiet." Kol murmurs against the flesh of her cunt, absently minded he rubbed against the hardness of his cock through his boxers.

"I thought you liked it when you hear my sounds of pleasure."

"On second thoughts, feel free to be as loud as you want."

"I thought so-" Bonnie says just to trail off when Kol latches onto her clit and starts a gentle suction that ends in a sharp pressure of teeth over flesh. He soothes the small sting of the bite with a flicker of his tongue, rolling the taste of her juices against the roof his mouth.

He parts her outer labia with his tongue as one hand dug under the hump of her ass and the other reached up and fondled her breast. Bonnie had to remind herself to take a breath when Kol began to wiggle his tongue in a lapping motion, pulling back and flicking it against the clitoris hood.

Something arises and grows inside her, a tidal wave of sticky, capricious pleasure. It's a dark, unprecedented feeling, but it still causes her to arch her lower back in order to silently seek more of it. Yet Bonnie is more than a little taken back when Kol's lips move downwards and opened wide so his tongue can dive inside her slit and reach deep. Kol curled his tongue and started licking and sucking with such gusto like her sex was his favourite ice cream.

"Yes!" She rejoiced heatedly; as cool hands cup her ass and held her up, angling her to better receive his penetration.

Jaggedly, she picks up the rhythm, picking back good and proper against his mouth. Kol purred, an almost primitive response to Bonnie surrendering herself to him. All his senses were nothing but blocked by the little witch's scent, taste, touch.

It feels so much better than she had ever expected, and her orgasm crashes down on her like a lightning bolt, intense and all consuming. She twists in Kol's hold, feeling deprived and starved as the electric-embedded bliss eventually abandons her. She raggedly breathes this loss of grace in and out, loose-limbed and content, realising just now that Kol was still nuzzling into her cunt, moaning at impact of her cum against his throat.

"Still want to leave for lunch?" Kol asked cheekily, kneeling at her feet, licking his lips leisurely.

Bonnie smirked and pulled him up for a sloppy kiss trying to capture a steady breath. She chose to leave him hanging.

# # #

# #

#

Bonnie looked over the crowd for that perfectly styled blonde hair that Caroline Forbes is so famously known for. She spots her looking through a shop window, wearing a lovely pink sundress that has her best friend looking nothing less than runway material. Bonnie managed to get a few feet from the vampire before Caroline's supernatural senses kicks in and she spins on the heels of her gold wedges.

"Sorry I'm late Care." She greets and hopefully looked contrite enough despite her recent MOST definitely enjoyable activity.

"I don't even want to know."

Bonnie scoffed, "I wasn't going to tell you."

"Good. You're lucky that I made a reservation." Caroline lectured, mindful of her strength, she snatched the witch's hand and led her to their resident bistro haven. One can only suffer through eating at Mystic Grill for so long.

"You're the best." Bonnie praised the vampire and slid her arm around her waist; squeezing Caroline's hip while she laid her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"I know." Caroline beamed, smiling as if she just rescued a battered animal. To the vampire she probably has. The two teenage girls got in line and waited to be served. Caroline was right, the place was packed and thankfully she had the mindset to plan early. Bonnie should know better than to expect anything less from the Mystic Falls Queen, she even managed to get them seated by the corner in a sofa booth.

"Glad to see you got that ego of yours under control."

"Please! I use to be much worse!" Caroline confessed as she pulled out her seat, Bonnie followed suit, sliding onto the couch seat against the wall.

"Not gonna argue you with you there."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"I love you."

Bonnie chortled but replied with a soft smile, "Love you too, Care. Now come on, I'm starving."

With a sly grin, "Bet you are." Caroline commented and laughed at the mad blush on Bonnie's obviously glowing sun-kissed skin. She reached over the table and wrapped an arm around her petite shoulders as she smacked a loud kiss on her cheek.

"Shut up." Bonnie muttered, she missed this, and unfortunately she missed Kol even more. Or rather what Kol did to her.

# # #

# #

#

Bonnie offered to pay for the bill considering she almost left Caroline dry and hanging, practically crying from laughing so hard at Care's eerily similar imitation of Stefan.

"I swear, Klaus does a way better impression." Caroline mentioned, choosing to ignore Bonnie's scent of disdain for the hybrid and took a sip of her strawberry milkshake. Now that she was a vampire she never had to worry about counting calories again.

"Of course he does. He wouldn't want to disappoint his boyfriend."

"Oh get off it."

"I'm sure Stefan does." Bonnie snapped back instinctively.

"OH MY GOD. You did not, Bonnie Bennett." She said with an astonished smile.

Bonnie laughed.

"Look at you. Making dirty innuendo's. Fucking a thousand year old vampire.-"

"Excuse me." Bonnie interjects, with forced outrage, desperately wanting to shed the feeling of shame that has suddenly settled on her.

"-I'll get to that, don't worry."

In a stern voice, "Care."

The blonde vampire finally made her point, "I'm just trying to say I'm happy for you. I wished it was with anyone but Kol but you've really come out of your shell."

"I was never that shy." The witch argued, trying to play it off. She opened up her purse to check her phone, a few messages from her father and a couple from Matt, Bonnie was surprised that Kol hasn't at least sent her a teasing remark about lunch with Care.

Following her best friend's lead, Caroline packed up her stuff as well. "Really? Remember Ben? You were too chicken to even ask him out."

"That was like 4 years ago! And I had good reason to be wary of that asshole."

"Okay, okay." Caroline said with a faint smile, making a beckoning motion with her hand. "Hurry up, Bennett. I have to meet mom after this."

"How is your mother?"

"Good, she went on a date last week."

"That's great!" Bonnie chirped but as she went to slide from out of her seat, her leg bumped the table and a spoon fell over the side.

"Not really. He's a real germ-"Caroline started just to be distracted by a blaring blue and purple mark on the inside of the witch's thigh when she dropped down to pick up the utensil, "O-M-G Bonnie Bennett!"

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed genuinely confused, looking down to see her vampire best friend staring at her crotch, her legs snapped closed faster than a pit bull's bite. "What the hell Caroline?"

"You have a thigh hickey!"

Bonnie sighed, feeling a little hot under the collar, "So?"

"Did you let him feed from you?"

"Oh back the hell up. I have never and never will let a vampire feed from me willingly." Bonnie hissed, watching as Caroline held her hands up in surrender but it didn't stop her from looking at her strangely.

"Right. Sorry Bon." She apologised. "We good?"

"Yeah. Go meet your mom, I got the bill." Bonnie relented and gave Caroline a tight hug. She had an original vampire to scold.

# # #

# #

#

"Hello darling." Kol welcomes her as she stormed into his room at the mansion. He's a little surprised considering Bonnie will venture any excuse to stay away from his home and his family. She found him seated behind his desk skimming through a few of the history books Klaus bothered to keep around, every now and then Kol would chuckle to himself at the inaccuracy of the past.

"You asshole."

Kol's eye brows lifted, "Okay, I know I'm new to modern romance but that cannot be a conventional greeting?"

"Caroline spotted the hickeys." Bonnie answered, an exasperated sigh passed through her glossy cupid bow lips.

Kol laughed, almost spilling his glass of cognac onto the rug.

"It's not funny, Kol."

"Why not? Now anybody who sees them now will know you belong to me." Kol reasoned, as if it was a completely normal response. Bonnie resisted the urge to smack some sense into the thousand-year old vampire.

Bonnie scoffed and fell back against his bed, ignoring Kol flashing by her side and pulling her to his chest. "Thanks and all, but that makes me feel like a low class escort, so."

"Yes, but you're _my_ escort." He whispered, lips brushing her earlobe like her forgot all notions of breathing space.

"You're an idiot."

Kol happily nuzzled the hollow between her neck and shoulder, basically satisfied with Bonnie raising the white flag. "I'm your idiot."

She wasn't going to argue with that.


	4. OCCASIONEM (Opportunity)

**OCCASIONEM / Opportunity**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** T-L-C

 **Rating:** PG/ High Teen

 **Word count:** 1, 940

 **Prompt: "Please don't take it out on my boobs." (AH/AU)**

* * *

Bonnie's phone buzzed in the palm of her hand, against her better judgement, she tapped the screen and read the words in the blue bubble. She really should have just ignored him; Jeremy was really relentless when he wanted to be. Bonnie's been ignoring him for the past few days, call her overacting but being compared to his ex-girlfriend, Anna, did not sit well with her.

They had just been hanging out in her room, but Bonnie was being pressured by her Dad to pick up her grades, Grams kept pestering her about getting back to her 'Bennett' roots while being hassled by Jeremy to spend time with him, in other words 'make out', Bonnie snapped. Three months since she reluctantly decided to go out with him, and surprisingly it wasn't that hard to see him simply as a cute boy and not that reckless druggie that gave her best friend and her family such a hard time. One thing lead to another and Bonnie kicked Jeremy out after he cried out "Why can't you be more like Anna". She knew that he still held unresolved feelings for his ex, especially since they never actually broke up, Anna just skipped town. Bonnie liked to live in denial and maybe had the silly fantasy to be someone special to him.

She really should have listened to Caroline when she warned, more like lectured, her on dating your friend's brother. Now Bonnie can't even think about ending things with Jeremy without considering Elena.

 _*C'mon Bon, I didn't mean it like that. Now will you stop ignoring me and actually talk to me. I'm not going anywhere.*_

She quickly wiped the message from her screen with the flick of her index finger, only to be distracted by a steady stream of notifications.

 _*Don't ignore me.*_

 _*Me and Anna are long over.*_

 _*Stop being childish.*_

Bonnie almost fell over in disbelief. The nerve of the boy. Bonnie packed up her stuff in a rush, ignoring the not so subtle glares of the other students in the library, and stormed out through the double doors. In a midst of blind rage and typical teenage clumsiness Bonnie turned the corner behind the building and smacked right into a hard and muscular landing ungracefully on her butt.

"Shit." Bonnie cursed, looking up to the embarrassed eyes of Kol Mikaelson. And he should be embarrassed. There he stood in front of her dressed as an old 50s' café waitress with inflatable breasts and a platinum blonde wig.

"No way." Bonnie whispered under her breath before falling back onto her back and bursting out into laughter.

Kol rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips and glared warningly at Bonnie but that just made her cackle louder. Had enough, Kol bent down grabbed Bonnie under the shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Bonnie slightly leaned into him, her arms curled around his forearms, her sides cramped up in stitches.

"Enough Bennett. I have a completely reasonable explanation for this."

"Really?" she asked with a teasing grin, still holding onto her side.

Kol rolled his eyes but wasn't in any rush to let go of her, call him weak but it's rare to have Bonnie Bennett genuinely smiling up at him so he'll enjoy it while he can. She was a tough nut to crack. "What? You think I dress up like this for fun?"

"I don't know Kol, I'm not judging." Bonnie paused for a moment, "Maybe a little bit."

"I lost a bet." He says with defeat, flexing his fingers around her shoulders.

"Of course." Was her flippant response as she finally put some distance in between them, pulling down her blouse that had ridden up. Bonnie made it a point not to interact with Kol Mikaelson, his family was trouble and his friends were worst but that boyish grin of his can make the strongest girls blush. Even Bonnie.

"With Elijah."

Bonnie shook her head in shock; she was expecting the other brother to be honest,  
"Wow, who knew he could be so cruel."

"You have no idea." Kol widened his eyes exaggeratedly; despite his pathetic predicament he let his eyes roam Bonnie up and down.

"I really don't." She shrugged, her guard back up. Bonnie ignores Kol's lingering perve as she collected her scattered books from the pavement. Without realising it, Bonnie's phone had slid out from her bag, just past Kol's feet, and that relentless buzzing caught his attention.

Eagerly, Kol tapped the screen, "Oh look at this-"

Scared and a little ashamed Bonnie panicked, forgetting about her books and rushed at the boy for her phone only to have it promptly pulled out of her reach. Bonnie pathetically jumped up in a futile attempt but was impossible against Kol's natural height and the heels he awkwardly stood in.

"You are such an asshole!" Bonnie growled cutely up at him and Kol could no longer hold a straight face, chuckled at the pout on her face. Kol went back to the phone and opened up her messages to find,

* _Please be reasonable.*_

 _*You have nothing to worry about, Bon.*_

 _*This would never have happened if you actually treated me like your boyfriend.*_

"What a twat." Kol stated unimpressed by this Gilbert bastard. By no means was Kol, boyfriend material but he knew how to treat a lady, call it the English gentleman in him. Bonnie chose to remain silent but rather scowled up at him; her hazel green eyes had a frightening gleam to them. Kol wisely passed the phone back to her.

"And you're such a sweet little witch," the Mikaelson boy added fondly, pulling at her hair slightly, unable to stop himself from twirling a lock of hair around his fingers. Bonnie watched him warily; she pulled out of his grasp and went to pack up her things.

Bonnie may not have a lot of options when it comes to dating guys but she deserved better than what Jeremy was willing to give. Being single isn't something Bonnie's ashamed off, a lot more self-satisfying than being taken for granted that's for sure.

"You okay, Bennett?" Kol asked, as if she was pulling him by his teeth to give a damn.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She snapped whipping her bag against the ground, in the midst of irritation, frustration and distress Bonnie shrieked "My boyfriend thinks I should be more like his ex and apparently I'm getting pity from the guy currently dressed like a 5os café waitress with mismatched breasts, so yeah _KOL_ I'm just fine."

"Okay, stupid question." Kol attempted to placate her by squeezing the curve of her shoulders and she shrugged out of his hold again.

She sneered, "You think?!"

Aiming for his arm Bonnie backhanded Kol, instead slapping something very soft and squishy. It took her a couple long seconds to return to her senses and when she realised that she still had a hold of his – not really his own- breast, she backed up until there was suitable amount of space between them. Her hand, strangely, still tingled from its recent grip, as if Kol would notice her flexing it, Bonnie hid it behind her back.

Genuinely amused, and in an exaggeratedly outraged tone, "HEY! Please don't take it out on my boobs."

He snickered at the rising blush across her cheeks and pulled Bonnie back against his body. Embarrassed and wonderfully flustered, she gasped a " _Hey!_ " her arms instinctively wrapped around his shoulders for some form of control, very aware of a pair of masculine hands settling low on her waist.

 _He smells nice, He's very… firm and he's laughing._ She remarked silently, she liked the rumbling sounds of his laughter, she could feel the vibrations from his chest to hers. Snapping back to reality, her eyes glanced up at him but were taken back when she found Kol staring right back at her, a tender look on his face that she'd never seen before. His eyes were looking back at her, trailing down her body and up again, an almost dazed expression across his features. It was a look she'd only ever seen on Jeremy's face before, but after a long moment, Bonnie remembered that this was Kol.

Kol Mikaelson. The guy who never took anything seriously.

KOL Mikaelson. The guy who became the captain of the baseball team by fighting dirty.

KOL MIKAELSON. The guy who knocked Damon Salvatore out the first time he met him. _Okay that was kind of hot._ She added.

Eyes widening she could do nothing but stand frozen as he held her hips firmly against his, with his other hand cradled her face, rubbing his thumb gently to and fro across her cheek. She was shaking on the inside, some slutty, immature part of her relishing in the truth that Kol wanted her and was about to kiss her but she had a boyfriend. Right - Um, Jerome? Yet on the outside she remained perfectly still, not moving a single inch in any direction. When she watched as his own chestnut orbs found her own before flickering down to her lips, her heart rate spiked to an almost dangerous speed.

She wasn't this type of girl. Unfortunately.

Just before his lips brushed against hers, she tilted her head just enough that Kol kissed the side of her jaw.

"Damn. So close." He muttered and sighed, her hair stirred from his breath.

She cursed herself but sensibly pushed him away, already missing the warmth of his form on hers, "I may be angry at Jeremy but he's still my boyfriend."

"At the moment." Kol objected as he picked up her bag from the ground and handed it back to her, Bonnie mumbled her thanks - still embarrassed - she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

"Nice, Kol. Just nice."

Shuffling back up to her, Bonnie was too focused on his mouth and wasn't paying attention as Kol's hands advanced on her behind, "Well…."

At the distinct sensation of fingers gripping into her ass, she squeaked horrified and was sadly a little turned on, "Kol!"

As innocent as he could manage, "What? I'm a teenage boy, I have needs."

"You're a perv." She sighed, hiking up her bag onto her shoulder.

Kol chortled. "What's your point?"

"Goodbye Kol." Bonnie marched off, waving back at him absently and without even noticing, grinning to herself.

"Give me a call when you end things with Gilbert!" Kol hollered at her, gawking at the curve of Bennett's bum in a pair of very tight, and very washed out, skinny jeans.

Bonnie twirled around back at him, walking backwards, confidant that she wasn't going to fall. There was a crooked grin on her face and smooth smirk on his, and she chuckled to herself, again, at the ridiculous costume he was wearing.

"Like that will ever happened!"

"It almost did!" He shouted back at her retreating form.

Doesn't he have any shame? Apparently not.

Hands shooting upward to her cheek, she pressed her fingertips into her skin that was still tingling from where he'd touched it. Shaking her head, Bonnie followed the stairs back up to the main building of the school and pulled her phone from her bag – out of habit, not to message Jeremy – and perhaps for some sort of distraction to snap her out of this strange, embarrassing haze she found herself in. Though when she found herself unable to rid the fresh memory and the feeling of his hand against her face from her mind, Bonnie realised it was going to be an even longer and frustrating day.

* * *

A/N: Nothing much in this chapter but REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. They are everything to fanfic writers and if you have your own stories, you should know. ;) Thanks guys.


	5. FOLLIS (Falling Leaves)

**FOLLIS / Falling Leaves**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** PG/ High Teen

 **Word count:** 2, 912

 **Prompt: "1. Abandoned" (AH/AU)**

 **A/N:** I'll be doing this series over the time period from kindergarten to…. Idk yet. Hahaha ~ But I will tell you that it will surround one word prompts in alphabetical order. Inspired by one of the writers I follow on Quotev.

* * *

It's only the second month of kindergarten but the youngest Bennett was already exhausted, that happens when Caroline Forbes appoints you as one of her Best Friends -Forever. Of course she's honoured also a little weirded out. And then she found out Tyler Lockwood was in her class. Mom and Dad always told her to be nice to people even if they're mean to you, but Tyler was a special kind of bully. So Bonnie was determined to stay away from him as long as possible. Still it's nice, to go to school and see people who are happy to talk to her and be friends with her. _Just because_ …

Then one day, as she was playing princesses and knights with her friends she faced a challenge she didn't think she would have to accept until she was older. _Much, much older_. It's silly really; she just wanted to be the knight instead this time. The hero of the story. The boys laughed and the girls, well Caroline and Elena didn't really understand. Being the princess was the whole point to them, being beautiful and wanted was enough. So when push came to shove and Bonnie rebelled against the Matt, Tyler and even gentle-hearted Stefan; Caroline and Elena didn't have her back.

This will be the first time Bonnie understood being _abandoned_ , something she'll unfortunately cope with for the rest of her life.

This pushed her to expand her horizons; Bonnie didn't really understand what that meant but Daddy said it would be good for her. So she tried joining in on the kids playing 'hide & seek'; hopscotch; 'jump frog' and then she found 'cops & robbers'. And Kol Mikaelson.

"No." Kol immediately snapped at Bonnie as soon as she even opened her mouth to ask him if she could play with him and his mates. He didn't like girls, they were loud and cried too easily but he especially didn't like _Bonnie Bennett_. Why you may ask, he could give you three reasons ~

1\. She was a Bennett. Mikaelsons and the Bennetts have history. That's all his mother told him, so that was enough.

2\. She called him 'stupid'. She said sorry later but still, Kol was not stupid. Girls are stupid.

3\. She doesn't know his name! She even called him 'Kai' once.

Outraged, she cried out, "And why the hell not?"

"You're a girl and –"

Bonnie scoffed, "You're just afraid to lose to one." She taunted as she held onto her hips.

Fighting a rising blush across his cheeks, he barely resisted pushing this tiny girl to the ground, "Please, I have never lost to a girl."

"Well get ready, you're about to." Bonnie teased, snatching the base – ball that they were using as the 'treasure'.

For the game, Kol was a robber and she became a cop. _Of course_.

Now to win all Kol had to do was steal the ball from the tree Bonnie hid it in, there were 3 other players on each side so she only needed to tag a 'robber' before they got to the ball. He ran towards her, skidding to the side to dodge her but Bonnie managed to tag him just before reached the tree.

Fuming and humiliated, Kol pushed her to the ground. Bonnie kicked him in the shin.

"What's your deal, Kai?" She sneered at him before rushing to go get a teacher.

Holding onto his leg, "My name is KOL!" He yelled back.

 _Poetic Justice_.

And that's how Bonnie and Kol became acquainted. She'll remember him as the snotty jerk that needed an attitude adjustment while he'll remember her as the haughty priss who kicked him for no good reason.

# # #

# #

#

 **"** **2\. Acceptance" (AH/AU)**

Due to unforeseen circumstances, the classes in her kindergarten school were mixed up; Bonnie didn't mind she still had most of her friends with her and the teacher was pretty cool.

Kol – on the other hand – did mind. When he found out he was going to be in the same class as Bonnie Bennett, his twin sister – Rebekah, thought his head was about explode. He dreaded being near her. He was sure he could convince mother that he didn't need to go to school.

Apparently he might need to have a chat with father because here he sat, right behind said _Bennett_. Kol wasn't a fan of _acceptance_. At all.

While Mr Duffy (his new homeroom teacher) went through the plan for today's lesson, Kol drew in the back of his notebook sneaking random peaks at _her_. Until his pencil broke, he's only 4 ½ years old so he only thought that he needed one pencil for the day. How wrong he was. He could ask his sister who sat beside him or Stefan Salvatore behind him but he knew one would say 'no' and the other 'get lost'. He wasn't a very liked kid. So he might as well suck up his proud and ask Bennett.

He reached over and tapped on her shoulder, she turned with a little divot between her brows, and Kol waved the broken pencil in question at her.

"Your name is Kol, right?" Bonnie asked a little unnerved at the frightening glare he directed at her.

With Kol clenching his teeth, Bonnie could barely make out an ' _Hm_ '.

"I'm Bonnie," She offered with a smile as she passed him a spare pencil.

"Yeah. Thanks for this."

"You have to give it back you know." She reminded him, smirking as Kol flushed a bright pink.

Kol wandered if he could get away with jabbing this pencil into her hand.

# # #

# #

#

 **"** **3\. Adoration" (AH/AU)**

"How was school today, baby girl?" Abby asked as she properly locked in Bonnie with the seat belt on the passenger side.

Bonnie gave her mother a toothy grin, mindlessly pushing one of her bottom teeth with her tongue. "Alright, we did some painting and stuff today."

Abby nodded back, slowly pulling out from the school's parking lot, "That's nice, did you talk to Elena and Caroline like we discussed before?"

"No…" She trailed off, suddenly focused on the passing cars out the window. A red BMW, a green buggy, too ugly for the world Corolla.

"Bonnie – "

Bonnie swung her head to the side, refusing to look at her mother as she protested, "It's not my fault mama!"

"That doesn't matter, you're best friends and you forgive people that you love."

She was very disappointed in her daughter's friends but Abigail has known Miranda Gilbert and Elizabeth Forbes almost all her life and she knows that their girls are good kids. And that's all they are, _kids_. Sooner or later they would make up, but Abby knew Bonnie was willing to be the bigger person; she missed her girlfriends even if she didn't say so.

"But _whyyyyy_!" Bonnie whined purposely pouting for sympathy.

"Because you love them, and they love you." Abby reasoned, reaching over to push some wayward curly strands from Bonnie's face.

Pushing her mother's hand from her sight, "That's stupid."

"It's not stupid, honey. So will you talk to your friends, for mama?"

In an exaggerated manner, Bonnie sighed as she gave in, "Okay… But for you."

Abby smiled but that didn't stop her from pinching that beautiful sun-kissed cheek, "Thank you, so what else happened today?"

"We swapped classes and seats."

"Ah-huh…"

"And that jerk Kol sits behind me now."

"Bonnie – "Abby started her voice stern at her daughter's language.

"Well he is! Daddy agrees with me."

Abby shook her head; Rudy was too soft with Bonnie, "Your dad would agree with you about anything."

" _I know_." She boasted her visage smug and proud at being a daddy's girl.

Abby laughed, stopping at a red-light on a cross section, "You're something else, aren't you baby?"

"I'm a Bennett." Saying it in such a way that it was an honour to be part of this family.

"You sure are." She smirked; Bonnie was a lot like Sheila more than anyone, "Now tell about this Kol kid, did he hurt you again."

"No, he asked for a pencil and I let him borrow one." She explained, fiddling with the button of the radio.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't like him. He thinks he's better than me."

"Did he say that?" Abby pushed, adjusting the radio back to the news.

"No but – "

Abby sighed, for someone so young Bonnie was already pretty stubborn, "Then don't go making assumptions about people; you wouldn't want him to do that to you would you?"

"That's different…"

"And why's that?"

"He started it!" Abby chortled while Bonnie pouted stubbornly. "That stupid hair – it's too long! And his eyes, they're crooked! His ear are too big too and - - "

Listening as her daughter rambled the apparently _many_ faults of Kol Mikaelson, Abby couldn't believe how lucky she got and as she watched her daughter with a look that could only be described as _adoration_ Abigail Bennett thanked her mother for convincing her that having a family was a great blessing.

# # #

# #

#

 **"** **4\. Afraid" (AH/AU)**

After waking up to toothpaste in her hair for the fourth time that month Rebekah Mikaelson blew a casket and demanded to have her own room from Kol. Her brothers laughed at the sight of Colgate in her golden locks, father blinked and mother in her infinite wisdom told her to give it time. While Kol taunted her relentlessly Rebekah practiced the art of patience, well - until she punched him in the stomach. " _Cheap shot_ ," He whimpered.

2 weeks and an eye-poking incident later, Mikael and Esther finally gave in to their little girl to give her the guest room as her own. At first Kol was thrilled, playing pranks on his sister to get her to move into her own room wasn't his goal but then he realised that he would be _alone_. He's not afraid of the dark or anything cause he's a big boy, he can dress himself and needs _nobody_ 's help to go to the toilet. He just doesn't like to be alone, it's too quiet but he won't tell anyone that. His brothers and sister will never let him forget it. So he had to come up with a way to keep Bekah in their old room without letting anyone know of his… problem.

Pulling his baby twin sister (yes, she's younger by 2 minutes) into the guest room Kol went on to explain how a monster lived in the closet.

"I don't believe you." Rebekah repeated while she pulled her wrist from his grip.

Plastering on the fakest innocent smile known to man, "I'm just trying to protect my favourite sister." Kol claimed and smirked at her scoff.

"I'm your only sister."

He waved his hand in the air determined to convince her, "Whatever – so the legend is that the monster comes out at night to prey on little blonde girls."

"Why _blonde_ girls?" She reiterated moving herself to stand in front of him by the bed.

Leaning in towards her he whispered in her ear, "Cause they taste better."

For a moment Rebekah went still than smacked her brother for his foolishness, "You're an idiot, Kol."

"You may be right but – "

Kol stopped when he heard a banging noise coming from the cupboard, Rebekah jumped scrambling to get behind her big brother. When their ears peeked at the eerie sound of an animal's howl Rebekah pushed Kol to the ground running downstairs as shrieked "Mom!... Mom! There's a bloody monster in that room!"

Before he could get himself up, Klaus peeked around the closet door, "Psssh, she believed it right?"

Kol laughed gesturing for him to come out, "Yeah. She's not going anywhere."

Well he had to tell someone and Klaus wanted that room to himself so all's well that ends well.

"So you're _afraid_ of the dark?" Klaus questioned grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"I'm not – Mind your business Nik."

# # #

# #

#

 **"** **5\. Aggravated" (AH/AU)**

Halfway through their year, Bonnie surprisingly and unbelievably had her first growth spurt, becoming one of the tallest kids out of both the girls and boys. Kol couldn't believe it, she use to be one of the smallest people he had ever seen; now he refused to stand next to her. Bonnie was loving it though; Grams warned her that it wouldn't last long so enjoy it while it lasts. She gets teased now and then - mostly by Tyler but after hitting him in the head with his own football she hasn't been bothered since.

She could now reach the second highest shelf on the backpack rack and was able to snatch the cookie jar in the kitchen. She's not meant to cause Grams would smack her bottom with a ruler if she found out, and she wouldn't dare… Only to make a point to Caroline and Elena.

Did she mention that she could see over the dash in daddy's truck? It's a whole new world up there.

While on the other hand, Kol was _aggravated_ for a lack of a better word. If he was going to destroy that elf Bonnie Bennett he needed to humiliate her at every turn. So when Kol asked his big brother – Elijah – how to grow taller, faster, it was need to know. Kol trusted his brother Elijah the most, Finn always told on him to Mother, Nik was a monster and Henri was just a chubby baby that drooled constantly but it turned out that he was wrong. He ended up being tricked to being bound to his bed with ropes tied to his wrists and ankles, sadly until mother walked in he was none the wiser.

Thanks to Bonnie Bennett, he found out that Elijah was the worst of them all. Now he had rope burns and his arms and legs hurt like a nutcracker.

His biggest problem now was figuring out a new name for Bennett, he couldn't call her elf anymore. Elves were small and funny looking. Kol still thought Bonnie had some freaky eyes but at this point he'll call her Troll. They're big, ugly and live under bridges. Plus 2 out of 3 wasn't bad right?

In a few months, Kol will be glad to find out that Bonnie's magical grow spurt didn't last long and he could go back to calling her an Elf.

# # #

# #

#

 **"** **6\. Amazed" (AH/AU)**

Every week the girls and guys split off to play team sports with their home teachers, they change activities each week to mix it up. This week for girls was netball and the boys did baseball. After Caroline and Rebekah started a fight in the middle of the game, Mr Duffy decided to call it quits. Bonnie was beginning to think that most of her friends had a violent streak in them. So the group moved to watch their male classmates play ball behind the cages.

Clapping whenever one of the guys ran to home base, Bonnie was getting increasingly bored but her interests reluctantly peaked when Kol stepped up to bat. He waved to the small crowd and even had the nerve to wink at the girls; she was almost tempted to sabotage him to a first strike. Apparently Kol had a reason to be arrogant, surprisingly and amazingly he hit a home run on his first swing; she was kinda – sorta _amazed_ at his skill with baseball. Until…

Matt was up at home base while Stefan was getting ready to pitch, Bonnie cheered for Matt (of course) while Caroline and Elena cried out Stefan's name in chants. She screamed as Mattie hit the ball high in the air and ran for first base, second base and just as he passed third base Kol _purposely_ stuck his foot out sending Matt skidding face first into the dirt.

…. Kol tripped Mattie. Well Bonnie wanted to vomit at the thought of giving him some credit, things probably ended up for the best.

# # #

# #

#

 **"** **7\. Amused" (AH/AU)**

He would take it to his grave – hopefully decades from now, he's only 5 might he add – but Kol's first and only weakness was tomatoes. If you asked him they're red and juicy, what more did you need? As a result, when lunchtime rolled around on the second Tuesday of August and Bonnie opened up her 'ninja turtles' crib box, Kol spotted a bunch of bright, firm cherry tomatoes his mouth watered a little. Who's he kidding? He was drooling.

As subtly as a kindergarten kid could he tapped on the left of her shoulder as his other reached around the right for her lunchbox aiming for those beautiful tomatoes, nearly jumping out of his skin when her dainty hand clutched at his forearm.

Bonnie giggled at the blush on his face, "That's called stealing Mikaelson."

"I just wanted a couple…" He weakly argued, avoiding her laughing green eyes.

Waving one of the red fruits before his face, Bonnie asked with a hint of mischief, "Really?"

A little distracted by his favourite food, "Ah-huh. "

Looking at his lunch spread out on the desk behind hers, she found her favourite fruit, was it fate? She seemed to think so…

"How about this, I'll swap you my cherry tomatoes for those strawberries, _all of them_." Bonnie offered already mentally giving herself a pat on her back at the giddy light in his eyes.

Kol had to admit that he was impressed at the Elf's skill of compromise while he was _amused_ at her eyeing the strawberries his mother packed him. Seems like a win-win situation to him.


	6. FOLLIS Falling Leaves DOUBLED

**FOLLIS / Falling Leaves [DOUBLED]**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** PG/ High Teen

 **Word count:** 2, 760

 **Prompt: "8. Angry" (AH/AU) [Age 6]**

* * *

It was stupid really, just a silly fight between siblings but it ended up with his baby sister crying to his mother and his brother's icing him out. He was just having fun and being a kid (a jerk really) but now everyone's mad at him.

His mom even Mikael suggested to just apologise. Kol doesn't have to say 'sorry' often to Bekah; more often than not she can dish it out just as much as she can take it. But he called her 'ugly' and started teasing her that she was going to die alone and he didn't know when to shut up. Looking back on it, he really should've kept quiet.

Rebekah had locked herself in her room, actually 'theirs', but he won't push it. He had a plan (sort of) he snuck into the garage freezer and searched out mother's secret 'time of the month' stash as Klaus liked to call it. His fingers go a little numb from being stuck in the icy air for so long and he lets out a breath of relief when his hand gripped onto a cylinder ice cream container, yanking it out eagerly. Ben & Jerry's – cookies & cream, by the way – should do the trick. Making his way to their bedroom, he quickly makes a detour to pick up a spoon and a pillow as a source of protection, then knocked on their door. He hears her yell "Go away!" but pushed the door open nonetheless.

Rebekah glared at him from her bed sitting by the window, there's a magazine in her lap and music echoing around the room. Kol could breathe easier when he sees she hasn't got something in her hand to throw at him.

"I'm still angry at you, brother." He knows, he doesn't blame her – Kol's _angry_ at himself.

Kol nods –agreeing with her, "I know."

Bekah's blue eyes spark with interest as she spots the ice cream by his side and gestured for him to come closer.

"Give me the ice cream." He does and flinched when she snatched the spoon from his hand as well, shoving a big mouthful between her lips Bekah hummed in delight, "Okay. We're good. Now Shoot!"

Her hands makes a shooing motion and Kol scoffed, "This is my room too!"

His sister gets up and pushes him back towards the door, almost giggling at his 'annoyed' expression, "Not today it isn't."

His feet stumble a little when the door is slam against his face hitting him straight on the nose; he rubbed his nose and jumped when he feels a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Kol looked up as Mikael smirked down at him, "Nothing worse than a women's scorn, son."

Kol blinked. "W-what?"

# # #

# #

#

 **"** **9\. Anxious" (AH/AU) [Age 6]**

Resisting to flinch as Abby tightened the simple bun she'd put up, Bonnie fiddled with the hem of her dress. Apparently, she had to go to a special dinner with mama and daddy and their friends. Other than Mr and Mrs Gilbert, Bonnie didn't interact with many adults out of school and strangely she's a little _anxious_. Gently tapping her back Abby signalled her that she was done and Bonnie watched as her mother slipped on her black stilettos adding a couple inches to her moderately small stature. The youngest Bennett looked at her mom in envy; long beautiful brown locks, high and proud cheekbones and glossy peach lips. Frowning a little to herself she mused whether or not she would grow up to look like Abby; her hair was a mess of curls, cheeks looked like a squirrel's and after chewing on her lips (out of habit) they were chapped and scabby.

Abby peered down at Bonnie – amused – and reached down to clasp her tiny hands in hers, Rudy was already waiting in the front of the car, speaking animatedly on the phone when they exited their home. Abby must've picked up on Bonnie's sullen mood because as soon as they turned onto the main road into to town she tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry sweetie, Will has a son –Jamie. He's your age too so you won't be bored at dinner."

Bonnie smiled back, dimples and all, pulling out her CD-player from the back of her father's seat, putting to use her nimble fingers to undo the knots on the head-phones cords.

"Will? As in Will Norman?" Rudy interrupted sending a sideway glance at Abby.

"Yeah, it's a company party."

"But you told me that he never really interacts with other employees outside of the office."

"Only because he's a very busy guy, Rudy." She argued before adding on harshly, "You should know."

Rudy tensed before he took a moment to glance back at Bonnie in the back seat playing with her CD- player then turned to Abby, face ablaze, "I've put in for my 2-week holiday, okay? I have responsibilities, people count on me."

Frustration and resentment seeped into Abby and she hissed, "Don't you think I know that? But it would hardly hurt if you could make it home for dinner or help Bonnie with her homework or even spend your days off with _us_ instead of golfing with the guys."

"They're not just guys, Abigail. They're clients and in a few years' time when Bonnie goes off to college it will all be worth it."

Abby sighed disappointed, her eyes tearing up a little, "That's a long time. For all of us."

Being only 6 years old Bonnie was innocently unaware of her parents hostility to each other, in a few years' time when she learns more about the world –about people- she'll found out sometimes no matter how much one loves another it still doesn't have an happy ending.

# # #

# #

#

 **"** **10\. Ashamed" (AH/AU) [Age 6]**

Staying after school in detention wasn't something unusual for Kol or the Mikaelson family in general. In the middle of a mani-pedi Esther received a call from 'Mystic Falls Elementary School' letting her know that her second youngest son, Kol, got into a fight with another student – she didn't even blink. Now, a typical mother would rush to the principal's office and demand for at least an explanation but Esther was no typical mom. Giving the ladies in the salon an extra $20 for a neck massage, she sat back and made a mental not to send Kol to bed without dessert.

 _That'll teach him_.

While on the other hand, Bonnie was freaking out! She's been in trouble before (either a bad word slipped out or she forgot to bring her books) but never in detention! She was practically in tears, what would mama think?

 _What about Grams_?... Bonnie almost cried out at the thought.

This was obviously not the first time that Bonnie and Kol have had an… altercation but it was the first that the nervous Bennett had started it. And if anyone were to ask her – Why? She honestly didn't know, because all she wanted was to borrow a blue marker.

"Just use green." He said, for the _sky_? No, she needed blue; she was going to give it back (of course!) but nooo…

He just had to keep arguing and then he licked it! Kol licked the marker! Smirking proudly, he waved it shamelessly in front of her.

Too bad for Kol, it was arts and craft today meaning there was chalk, crayons, clay just lying around and right by Bonnie's twitching hand was a tub of tainted mixture of green paint. It was like throwing snow, a blob soars through the air but it just kind of hangs there before dropping anticlimactically on top of Kol. There's a moment of silence, not just from Kol but the whole class and as expected from 23 first graders – all hell broke loose.

Before she knows it something wet and cold hits her face and Bonnie moves out of sight before Kol hits her with another shot of paint.

"This all your fault, you know Bennett." Kol's voice breaks through her thoughts surprising Bonnie.

"Shut it Mikaelson." Bonnie retorted her cheeks red with embarrassment but she would never let Kol know that she was _ashamed_.

# # #

# #

#

 **"** **11\. Awed" (AH/AU) [Age 6]**

Every year the 'Mystic Falls Elementary School' organised each grade to perform a play for their friends and family – whether they like it or not. For some it was their time to shine, like students such as Caroline Forbes, for others it was their time to suck up to their teachers before parent-teacher interviews – aka Damon Salvatore or Tyler Lockwood.

For Bonnie Bennett in particular it was an opportunity to face her fears –she wasn't shy per se but she wasn't a fan of being centre of attention – but when she found out that she was going to play ' _HOPE_ ' in ' _Pandora's Box_ ' she started to sweat a little. Given it was only one-line but if she embarrassed herself in front of everyone, she could only wish that God strikes her down.

It was a week till they would be performing and Bonnie was (mostly) confident in herself. She and Rebekah with some of the other cast were practicing their lines in the music room; they were reviewing the last scene between ' _HOPE_ ' and ' _PANDORA_ ' with the narrators.

As narrator number 5 finished his line Rebekah moved towards Bonnie in the centre of their makeshift stage acting afraid and curious she recited "You are not like the others. Who are you?"

Calmly Bonnie quoted in time, "Pandora, your greed has released terrible troubles into the world but I am here to try and make things better. My name is Hope."

The five narrator's proceeded to finish their last lines as Rebekah and Bonnie ran off the stage. She wasn't close with Rebekah mostly because she was best friends with Caroline and partly because she's a little afraid of her. Since they started the play though, she's found out that she wasn't as bad as Caroline made her out to be, she was still intimidated but mostly in _awed_ over her ability to memorise her lines.

And Bonnie told her as such as they were packing up their bags. Surprisingly and in a very cute manner Rebekah blushed, and fidgeted at Bonnie's compliment.

Zipping her power-puff girls' backpack, Rebekah replied after a moment, "Thanks Bonnie. It's easy, you just have to practice."

She scoffed in good nature and continued, "Yeah but you have like heaps of lines to remember –I couldn't do it."

"I bet you could. You're a Bennett."

Bonnie giggled, swinging her bag across her shoulders as Rebekah went on to complain about the costume she had to wear for ' _PANDORA_ ' unbeknownst to the two a fierce, sour look was directed at the two girls.

# # #

# #

#

 **"** **12\. Bitter" (AH/AU) [Age 6]**

Across the room, balling up his battered version of the script Kol scowled at his sister and the _elf_. He deliberately overheard their conversation, somewhat shocked and jealous at the praises Bekah seem to be getting from the Bennett. At first he wasn't bothered with participating in the play, he had the role of ' _WAR_ ' so he had minimal lines and no interaction with Bonnie.

Thankfully – or so he had thought.

Most of the rehearsal time they would just avoid each other, swerve from each other's paths and stayed in their own lanes but _she_ soon became an inconvenience when she would practice lines with Bekah. He would find himself going through his own script when they were around, pulling Matt, Stefan or even Tyler to work with him. Bonnie wouldn't even look his way! Finally on the one chance he actually made an effort to interact with his sister in class she pushed him literally off the stage while Bonnie chortled ungracefully to herself.

So he hadn't made such a great impression so far. Not that he cared to. He didn't care what _Miss Bonnie Bennett_ thought of him. He really didn't.

So why did he feel so sourly _bitter_ over some measly compliments she showered over his sister.

# # #

# #

#

 **"** **13\. Betrayed" (AH/AU) [Age 6]**

" _He really wanted to be here, sweetie_." Then why isn't he here? He promised. Mama, he promised!

" _Don't you worry, baby girl. You know he loves you with all his heart._ " Does he really? Where's daddy? Grams, where is he?

" _You were so great, Bonnie. Daddy had to work but he said to give you lots of kisses._ " Work? Again?

" _Daddy had to work._ " _…_ " _Daddy had to work._ " _…_ " _Daddy had to work._ " _…_

Abby looked to her mother, both were frowning thoughtfully at the crestfallen expression that fell on Bonnie's face when she didn't see Rudy with them. Sheila pulled her granddaughter into a hug, kissing the side of her head, tightening her hold when Bonnie began to struggle. Abby signalled for Sheila to her let go, and watched as Bonnie ran from them.

Bonnie sniffled to herself, pushing past the small crowd of people gathered before backstage, her eyes tearing up pitifully. She ran past her classmates with their families, with their parents – smiling, happy. Distracted and nearly distraught Bonnie tripped and rolled into a small figure letting out a grunt and a very unladylike curse word. Rubbing gingerly at the back of her head she glanced up to see Kol pulling himself up, glaring at her.

Kol sneered, "Idiot."

"Shut up!" Bonnie sobbed, using the back of her hand to rub at her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and mucus and tears began to seep out making Kol gag in disgust.

"Don't you know how to bloody run?!"

She cried out loudly, "Argh." Bonnie pushed Kol away from her, feeling horribly guilty when he hit the floor hard, yelling in pain. "Sorry, I'm sorry." Bonnie apologised before sprinting back to her family, leaving Kol staring at her, confused.

She should be use to this, daddy saying sorry. Saying he had to work. He always had to work! But this stupid pain where her heart ached and her stomach was filled in knots. It always came back. She was always left feeling angry, resentful and _betrayed_.

# # #

# #

#

 **"** **14\. Blissful" (AH/AU) [Age 6]**

Esther settled down on the couch, a cup of hot English tea in her hand and a book in the other, while Mikael passed by pressing a light kiss to her temple before retreating into his study. Finn and Elijah were in the kitchen chatting away as Klaus sat beside her watching a documentary on wolves hunting in the mountains. She could vaguely hear Kol pestering her only daughter about something, which wasn't unusual; out of all her boys he strangely had the greatest curiosity.

Basically he's a nosy little bugger.

With years of practiced elegance and form, Esther took a sip of tea, despite the twin's bickering the house was in rare and unusual peace. It was unnerving and the mother of six would bet money that wouldn't last the night. Still it felt rather _blissful_.

Abruptly, Klaus stood up and jogged into the kitchen – probably for a snack – Finn must have said something because Elijah as always was the peace keeper and Esther could hear him trying to calm Klaus down.

The crash of a plate dropping to the ground shocked Esther before she settled back into her seat, "I am not cleaning up this shit." Elijah announced before marching out towards her, "Sorry mother."

Esther sighed, disappointed in her boys fighting in their own kitchen, "its fine, Elijah. I can't expect you to keep your brother's in line."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I left them to fend for themselves?"

"If put the pot on before you leave."

"Of course mother."

Smiling at her boy she waves him over for a kiss, they both flinch when they hear another crash coming from Finn and Niklaus. The sound of footsteps coming down from the steps alert her to Rebekah running from Kol, she could laugh at the adorable expression of annoyance on that round face.

"Oh my god Kol! Would you just shut up?!"

"When you answer my bloody question!"

"Language Kol." Esther commented, quietly thanking Elijah as he pours her another cuppa.

"Sorry mom." Kol manages to look contrite while he and Rebekah moves down the hallway.

"Look, brother I have no clue why Bonnie was crying maybe you should have asked her. Or maybe stop acting like such a jerk to her."

"What? You are saying that it was my fault?"

"No –but it wouldn't be a surprise!"

Esther tuned out to hear some crude language from Niklaus and the distinct slam from her husband's door swinging open. A mixture of worry and anger storms within her as Esther is forced to put down her tea and book.

 _A mother's work is never done_.

# # #

# #

#


	7. A PUERO USQUE AS STULTUS (Young&Stupid)

**A PUERO USQUE AD STULTUS / Young and Stupid**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** PG/ High Teen

 **Word count:** 2, 194

 **Prompt: 5 Days inspired (Manga – Horimiya).  
"I love you. What? No I don't. Forget I said anything." (AH/AU)**

* * *

 _Even if we're apart, I want to stay connected._

# # #

# #

#

"You're cheating! I know it!" Bonnie voices outraged, reaching over the table to grab at Kol by the collar.

Kol laughed, dodged out of the way as he waved his perfect pair of '21' at his girlfriend. "You're obviously too easy to read…"

 _Poker face has left the building ~_

Cheek coloured in embarrassment Bonnie had to restrain herself from strangling her jackass of a boyfriend and like a stubborn toddler crossed her arms as she pouted for sympathy. The Mikaelson boy chortled at her shenanigans before kissing her forehead in sympathy. This time Bonnie blushed for a much joyful reason.

Walking Kol to the door, Bonnie pretended to listen to some of the tips he was spouting off about playing cards. Tilting her head thoughtfully while she watched Kol bend down to put his shoes on, dating the captain of the school baseball team sure had their perks. Feeling a pair of (perhaps, green) eyes on his back, Kol spun around with a wide smirk and pulled Bonnie into a firm kiss. A little surprised but not at all disappointed, she caressed his lips back resting her hands on his waist.

The two pulled apart with red swollen lips and a gasping breath, Bonnie let out a satisfied 'Hm" and rested her head against Kol's chest.

"So, you coming over the same time next week?"

"Uh – well…"

"Kol?"

"I kinda have to go to a funeral in New Orleans, one of my cousins or something died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Meh – he was old."

"Kol!"

"I'll pay my respects; I'm going to be gone for about 5 days so don't miss me too much."

"Ah, you know – "

"Hmm?"

"I'll make sure to collect your homework."

Kol snorted, "Thanks, well then – see ya."

Staring at the door, Bonnie (almost) dreamily touched her lips – _5 days huh_?

# # #

# #

#

It was almost on instinct, an automatic response to turn down White Oak Avenue to go pick Kol up for school, Bonnie had already drove halfway down the turnoff lane before she recalled that he wouldn't be there.

Man, was she whipped or what.

 _Only 4 days left…_

Hearing the 'moves like Jagger' ringtone from her bag, Bonnie answered a call from Caroline asking where she was.

"I'm on my way, Care. Got a little side-tracked."

# # #

# #

#

"I don't know how you can keep up with a sport that can't decide whether or not they want to go by 'soccer' or 'football;'" Tyler muttered, as he peeled the slices of cucumber off of his sandwich.

Stefan rolled his eyes and swung his arm over Elena's shoulder while she pressed a kiss on his shoulder, "I don't know why you're so ignorant about a sport that's not just celebrated nation-wide but world-wide."

Effectively tuning out of the boys conversation Bonnie hugged her backpack to her side taking more than enough space. She didn't realise that she was subconsciously saving a seat for Kol until Matt tried to move her bag from her side.

"Sorry Mattie, this seat is for –"

Matt stared at her expectedly as Bonnie remembered that Kol was still away with his family.

She shook her head, "Never mind, sit with me." Matt smiled back at her, hugging her as he sat down on the seat.

Tapping three fingers against the table, Bonnie counted - _3 more days_.

# # #

# #

#

Kicking a stone with the tip of her shoe, from the corner of her eye she watched for a familiar mop of chestnut hair to come through the front gates.

From the red golf driving past the front of the school, Bonnie heard Caroline yell good-bye. Rocking onto the tip of her toes she waved back at her and Tyler, chuckling in amusement when Tyler reached over on the steering wheel to pull the car back into the proper lane.

Humming under her breath, she didn't hear Stefan and Elena come up beside her at the gate, nearly jumping out of her skin when he tapped on her shoulder.

"Dammit Stefan! Didn't your mother teach you not to sneak up on people."

"Yeah, just like I bet Grams taught you not to curse at friends."

"Well she can't really say anything after she made the Reverend at church cry."

Giggling, Elena pushed her boyfriend to the side to give Bonnie a hug, "Who are you waiting for?"

 _Kol_ – she almost answered, it was just on the tip of her tongue waiting to fall from her lips until she realised how scatter brained she's been since he left. Perking up, Bonnie felt like she had been quiet for too long.

"Um, no one."

Frowning in concern, "You okay Bon?" Elena asked as she wrapped her arm around Bonnie's waist for comfort.

Warmth burst through her chest at her self-appointed title of 'sister' worry, she reassured her, "Yeah, just… tired."

"Alright, call me when you get home."

Not bothering to look back, Elena's hand reached back for Stefan's, like routine his fingers wove between her own.

Waving them off, "Sure, sure."

"Listen to your mother!" Stefan mock scolded her, putting on his best 'dad' expression.

Bonnie laughed sarcastically, "Get lost Stefan!"

Elena pushed Stefan back, walking him towards the crossing down the street while he grinned down at her, his hands resting low on her waist.

Bonnie pulled her phone out and checked her inbox for any texts from Kol.

None yet. _2 days until he comes back_.

# # #

# #

#

From the kitchen downstairs Abby yelled for Bonnie to set the table – every Thursday it was family night even though Rudy was hardly there to eat with them. Practically jumping down the stairs, Bonnie skipped into the kitchen.

Today had been a good day for her; she got some of her assignment results back and passed with flying colours. Her story for English, centring about the symbolism of mirrors – literal or metaphorical was graded as one of the best in the year. And tonight she was having dinner with two of her favourite people.

Plus Grams brought over the record player and they've been dancing to Southern blues all afternoon.

Like she said – today has been a good day.

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Of course, Ma. I'm 17 I know to wash my hands before eating."

Pressing a small kiss to her temple, Abby commented, "Nothing wrong with making sure."

Pulling out the good china from the back of the dish cupboard, Bonnie put the plates out. Sheila who had brought out the salad and the rolls, watched curiously as her granddaughter laid down 4 plates.

"Sweetie, who's the extra plate for?"

Blushing like she just been caught with one hand in the cookie jar and the other in the piggy bank, "Oh – um Kol."

"Isn't he still away with his family for another couple days?"

"Well only for one more day."

"You miss him honey?" Abby asked as she sat down with the bowl of vegetarian carbonara.

Holding her thumb and index finger up, almost pressing them together, Bonnie gestured, "Just a little."

Chuckling at the girl, Abby and Sheila shared a look.

 _1 more day_ , Bonnie smiled, _only 1_.

# # #

# #

#

He finally found a second to himself, Kol normally wasn't really interested with socialising with his family even more so as he realised how much of nutcase they all were.

He'd be going back to Mystic Falls soon, a small town filled with even smaller minded people but Kol couldn't wait to see Bonnie again. To be honest he got so use to seeing her, touching her – kissing her – on a daily basis for the past 5 months that the last 5 days were … concerning to say the least.

Kol never thought he'd be the type of boyfriend moping after his missus but here he was trying to his phone back on to see if his girlfriend called.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath when the screen of his iPhone stayed blank.

 _Out of battery_.

As he searched through his bag for his charger Kol remembered he let Gilbert borrow it last week and… didn't give it back. Cursing again he yelled out for his twin sister.

The door slammed open as Rebekah stood in the doorway, arms stretched out wide, "You called, master."

"Hush it, Bek. I need to use your charger."

Shaking her head, "No can do bro." She replied before jumping onto her bed.

"What? Why? I need to call Bonnie."

"While I found your little relationship just the cutest, mother took our phones and charger off us after she caught us with them at the ceremony."

Snorting, Kol couldn't believe how uptight his mother was being lately, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, so Bennett will have to wait till tomorrow."

Cursing again Kol slumped down on the floor, who knew funerals were such a drag.

# # #

# #

#

She tried to call Kol before he came back, hoping to see him as soon as he was back in town but the distinct dial tone met with the robotic voice speaking against her ear " _The number you just called is currently switched off_ " made her rethink whether or not Kol wanted to see her right away.

He was probably tired. Maybe a little sad about the funeral. Or didn't really miss her like she obviously has been.

She had to stop thinking like such a needy girlfriend so she decided to call the next best thing –

"Hey, bitch."

"Care, let's go shopping."

It was silent for a few seconds, Caroline probably shocked that Bonnie actually wants to go out then – "I'll pick up in 5. You better not be in jeans."

Two and a half hours! Of shopping, gossiping and listening to Caroline complain about her dad and his new boyfriend. Bonnie knew Care didn't have a problem with it but doesn't mean she has to be happy about the chivalrous lifestyle he'd been having. But she won't lie; she practically jumped out of the car while it was still moving when Care dropped her home.

Giving her a kiss on her cheek, she promised to call the blonde when she tries out the new velvet, backless dress she bought today.

Almost falling over her own feet as she walked into her room and the mess she left when she was in such a hurry to get 'presentable' for her best friend. Leaving her bags on her desk Bonnie completely missed Kol lying on her bed with his arms stretched behind his head as he watched her pull off her top. Smirking in anticipation because let's face it; he's a teenage boy with hormones and functioning sexual organs. Aka a boner that needs attention.

"Now this is what I call a home coming."

Pausing halfway with only one sleeve out, Bonnie whirled around and was completely tempted to shriek in glee.

"You didn't call."

"Flat battery."

"How long were you waiting?"

"Half an hour."

"Sorry."

"You should be, but a kiss should make it all better."

"Just one."

"You know me better than that."

"Two then."

"Get over her _Bon – Bon_."

Throwing her sweater across the room, Bonnie moved onto the bed, she hardly sat down before Kol was pulling her on top of him and pushing his mouth firmly against her own. Lips, teeth, tongue and hands, by the way he was roaming them around her form Bonnie think he had more than two. When she finally had the strength to pull herself away from him they half-heartedly untangled themselves with Bonnie straddling his (bare) waist and Kol's (two) hands palming her cheeks under her skirt. Panting against the crook of Kol's neck, she smiled when he kissed her cheek.

"Welcome home." She whispered against his skin, beaming with pride at the goose bumps that rose on his body.

He must have been still pumped up with adrenaline because the next thing she heard from Kol was, "I love you."

Stiffening immediately, Bonnie pushed herself up to look at him, "What?"

"What?" He squeaked, red faced and eyes darting everywhere but her face.

"K-Kol? What –"

"No I don't."

"But – "

"Forget I said anything." He blurted out trying to get her off of him.

Pushing him back on the bed (if she realised how dominating she was being, Bonnie would probably die of embarrassment) but in a stern voice, she repeated, " _Kol_."

"Fine, I love you. You happy now!"

Now they both were blushing like the awkward teenagers they denied to be, "Well I kinda love you too." Bonnie replied, gently pushing the hair flopping over his eyes back.

Grinning – not smirking like usual – but actually smiling happily, "Yeah?" He asked.

"Of course stupid."

"So..." He trailed off, pulling Bonnie into a hug, playing (not so) innocently with her skirt's zipper.

"So?"

"Can I kiss you now."

"You better."

DIdn't need to be told twice, Kol quickly moved his lips with Bonnie's.

 _A mere 5 days seemed so long._

# # #

# #

#

Forgive me Kennett family – but I hope this small chapter at least made you smile with Kennett feels.


	8. ANARCHIAM IN PACE (Anarchy in Peace)

**ANARCHIAM IN PACE / Anarchy in peace**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** PG/ High Teen

 **Word count:** 738

 **Prompt: "** **Where are my clothes?"** **(AU, where the Mystic falls gang is at peace with the Mikaelsons.)**

* * *

Bonnie woke up to a dry-mouth and the mother of all headaches, one so painful she considered using a spell to make it go away. The thought of getting up to pee, knock back a bottle of water, and take a few Tylenol passed in her mind but quickly vetoed anything that required getting out of bed. She was perfectly comfy here. Actually, where is here? But the idea of actually lifting her head, prompted her to essentially and literally say – "fuck it."

Instead, she rolled over, groaning, eager to bury her face in her pillow and catch a few more hours sleep. Only something crunched under her when she moved; more than one something. Frowning, she cracked an eye open and tossed her blanket back, only to find her bed littered with various versions of the animal crackers.

"What the fuck…?" she muttered in confusion.

"Problem, love?"

Bonnie didn't even flinch; Kol popped up at random so often that it was no longer a surprise, especially after he barely registers her threats of bodily harm of castration. She was starting to think Kol had made a habit of popping out of fuck who knows where since he was bored, lonely or had finally got sick of his family. Bonnie's best guess was the latter.

Blinking blearily at the vampire, Bonnie asked, "Why are there animal crackers all over my bed?" as she dusted them out of her way and to the floor. So, she would be vacuuming as soon as her head stopped throbbing.

"You decided you wanted to name them and keep them as pets," Kol told her simply, lifting his mug of coffee (well she hoped it was coffee) and taking a long sip, an eyebrow raised, full of silent mocking. "My favourite was the monkey, "Jack". You told us Barbossa had already been eaten by the blonde bus boy and you had already saved "Nala & Simba" that casualties were expected. It was… a riveting tale."

With a huff, Bonnie fell back to her bed. " _Asshole._ Please tell me there is no evidence of my apparent delusions."

Kol chuckled before jumping next to her side on the bed, her head 'thumped' with the tousle. "A short, but extremely entertaining clip which has conveniently been deleted from Damon Salvatore's electronic device."

" _Oh thank god_ …" Bonnie sang out loud. It took her a moment to catch up to an dangerously important fact that she was only wearing panties. How did she miss that? "Kol?"

"Yes darling? Are you going to ask what I would consider payments of gratitude because I do have a number of amazing ideas." He leered with a dirty – filthy – grin.

Remembering to hold the sheet up around her chest, Bonnie sat up and glared at the grinning vampire, "I'm going to ask you this only once, and if I don't like the answer, your ass will be up in flames before she get the chance to say "witch." **_Where are my clothes?_**."

With his usual cocky attitude, Kol cleared his throat as if he was going to tell a story of his own, "Well after saving the animal crackers from Donovan you took to threaten anyone who came near your "babies" they would be sent to the gallows, I've got to say I'm seeing a theme here." At the frightening stillness of her gaze, he continued, "I then generously offered to help you guard your cracker children which you took to let's go find an empty room, then tossed them onto the bed. At that time you began is sing, "Hakuna Matata" but without Timon or Pumba it wasn't the same then tried to conjure them by dancing in your underwear since we couldn't find a grass skirt."

"Oh sweet Jesus. Wait, wait what about my bra?"

"A payment for my services."

Bonnie rolled over to bury her face in her pillow, face hot and palms clammy. Never again. Turning back over, she glanced at an amused Kol, "I'm going to kill you - you know that right?"

"Good thing, I'm a vampire. No need for the embarrassment darling, you have very beautiful breasts. Very memorable."

 _Asshole._

Credit to hours dedicated to learning her craft, Bonnie need only mumble one word to light Kol up. With a smug look she watched as he jumped up and patted his clothes.

Bonnie didn't hesitate to fall right back to sleep, animal crackers be damn.


	9. LAUREOLA (Victory)

**LAUREOLA /Victory**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** PG/ High Teen (There is language)

 **Word count:** 1149

 **Prompt: "I accidentally punched you in the face when I was trying to punch a different guy in the face I am so sorry" (AU)**

 **A/N:** **a variation of the prompt cause I can't imagine Bonnie missing, especially when Damon's involve.**

* * *

It's no secret that Damon and Bonnie didn't get along; in fact it seemed like common gossip that they butted heads – _often_. Now Bonnie didn't like to use the word hate. Sure she's felt so angry and helpless when she sees the old mutt from down the road limping and _knows_ that the good for nothing owner took to beating his dog again – she sure _hates_ him. Sure, she hates it when her Grams goes through her room and she can never find anything afterwards. Obviously, there are different types of "hate" but Bonnie knows she doesn't hate Damon – At least not yet.

It turns out that day came when Caroline and Tyler, Mystic Falls very own "power couple", arranged for a keg party in the woods – cause nothing bad ever happens there. The gang had settled around the bonfire, the night was just about coming to an end a few stragglers were finally making there way out. Surprisingly, nothing quote on quote weird happened but a juicy hookups and hilarious breakups. Even Bonnie had a hard time keeping a straight face when one chic just blew up about her boyfriend's mother still giving him bubble baths.

Roasting marshmallows, Stefan, Elena, Caroline & Tyler huddled on one side of the fire; Klaus and Elijah were packing up the kegs while Rebekah cuddled into Mattie's side. Bonnie was just thrilled to sit down after dancing most of the night with cutest girl – what? She's not blind. Or dead…. Touch wood.

Turned out she spoke too soon, Damon, Enzo, & Kol barreled through the peace – raucously laughing and obviously drunk off their asses. While Enzo tried to sneak some beer out from Klaus & Elijah, Damon plops down on the logs that were being used as makeshift seats.

"Phew! Man, I thought I would never escape from Vicki's claws." Damon announces with a dirty grin.

For some time now, the gang learned to ignore almost anything & everything that flies out of his big mouth but there was a noticeable silence, tense atmosphere which everyone watches how Matt reacts. Worried, Bonnie focuses on any sign that Matt was going to do something stupid (even though Damon does deserve to be stuck in a pot of honey and left with a swarm of bees).

With a lot more strength & control than any other guy in this group, Matt warns him through a clenched teeth, "Shut it, Damon. That's my sister, have a little respect."

"Heh! That's just ironic."

"Piss off, Salvatore." Rebekah's blurts out angrily, ducking a concern glance at Matt as she held onto his arm in support.

"What? Like its any secret? I mean, even Lockwood has had a taste. Probably why she's so unsatisfied."

Matt is up & charging at Damon before she could fully register the shock of what Damon just said out loud. Bonnie is jumping up after him but Matt has already roughly shoved Damon down to the ground.

A chorus of "Matt!" broke through. Tyler pushes past Rebekah and Caroline to pull Matt away for a breather.

"Get him out of here." She heard herself order, stepping in the way of Damon going after them

"Get out of the way, Bennett."

Bonnie crosses her arms and in instinct lifts her chin, "No, you deserved it. And you know it."

"Well, praise the lord that I don't really give a fuck what you think." Damon spoke harshly trying to side step her again.

"Too bad. I'm going to talk and you damn well better listen, asshole."

"For what? Newsflash, Bonnie! Donovan is a big boy and he can fend for himself."

Bonnie pokes her fingers into his shoulder, happy when he winces at the impact, "Doesn't mean I'm gonna sit by and let you call his sister a slut. You crossed the line Damon. AGAIN!" She finishes, breathing harshly.

"That's what I do sweetheart."

"Well, grow the fuck up Salvatore. Soon no one gonna care about your money, or your looks and you're going to end up sad & pitiful." Bonnie unflinchly hits back, and she doesn't regret it.

Not even when Damon's face flushes & he fists his hands by his sides, practically shaking with rage. She's never pulled back any punches, and she's not going to start now. Especially not when Damon pushes through any boundaries of personal space and gets up in her face as he whispers (her nose scrunches up at his alcoholic breath), "I might be a disgusting man whore, a dickhead, an absolute bastard. But you know what I'll never be, _left behind_. At least I'll always have Stefan, what about you Bonnie? What's going to happen when your precious Grams finally hits the dust and your daddy stays away for good."

Her fist comes up smashes against his right cheekbone and Bonnie feels the bone crack under her force her fist against his nose. Damon staggers back in shock, Caroline, Kaus and Rebekah are laughing behind her but all she cares about is hitting him so hard he'll need stitches cause right at this moment, she truly hates him.

So she's not sorry she punched Damon, but she is a little guilty of upper cutting Kol Mikaleson when he gets in her way. She would've apologized straight away, making sure he knew it wasn't on purpose but at the moment she was having trouble not screaming out in pain.

Yep, she's probably broke something.

"Worth it." She says to herself.

Bonnie lets Elena and Caroline move off to the side and handed her some ice.

"That was…. Awesome!" Caroline shouts by her ear, Elena's quiet but her expression is amused and proud.

Bonnie watches at Stefan take Damon home and Kol's older brothers mock him over by the fire. Rebekah must have walked off to find Matt and Tyler. Kol is holding a cold beer to the side of his face when their eyes meet; Bonnie's ears go hot and red especially when she mouths "Sorry" across the fire.

Surprising a laugh out of her, Kol winks and blows a kiss back.

Turns out when Grams took her to the ER after the girls dropped her home she broke her thumb and her right index finger. Grams is grinning when she had explain how Bonnie broke her fingers, even high-fiving one of the nurses on the way out. She takes a few days off before going back to school, and four amazing thing happens.

Matt hugs her so hard, she's spinning off the ground laughing as he kissed her all over her face. Rebekah and her fists like bros and even invites Bonnie to try kick-boxing with her. Damon actually waves at her when they cross paths at the Grill. Bonnie even waves back. And Kol touches her ass (accidently), she slaps him (accidently) and he asks her out. The kiss that comes afterwards is totally on purpose.


	10. AD OCCURSUM FAMILIA Welcome tothe family

**AD OCCURSUM FAMILIA/ Welcome to the family**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** M/ Explicit

 **Word count:** 1, 027

 **Summary: Let's make a conspiracy theory.**

 **Prompt: "** **What do we have** _ **here**_ **?"**

 **Warning: Pairings include Bonnie/Kol & slight Bonnie/Rebekah (basically implied).**

* * *

Her throat was a long line of glistening sun-kissed skin in the inky darkness of the room. Spread eagle on his bed with her wild curls fanned out and chest heaving, knees shaking – she was the loveliest thing he'd ever seen. She'd looked willing, no, eager to be corrupted, debauched and utterly torn down.

Kol had never felt more alive than in this moment.

"Darling –"He began.

"Enough…," She panted, biting at her plump lower lip. The flush in her cheeks could have burnt the world down. "…with the pet names. Just call me Bonnie. Just Bonnie."

"Bonnie," he corrected himself, and smiled against her bare thigh using one of his fangs to make a small incision on the limb in which he greedily latched on to. Her fingers pinched into the skin of his skull – directing his attention back to the task on hand.

Licking what remnants of her blood on his teeth and lips, Kol feigned what he hoped came across as a chastised look. "Right," He chuckled, "What do you want?"

"I want – I want –"

"Use your words, _Bon-nie_." Kol taunted, voice teasing and faint as if he was a ghost, a mere shadow that she couldn't grab on to even as she writhed beneath him and fisted her hands in his hair, her nails raked down his neck, left welts that stung with pleasure and _pain_.

God, he just wanted to consumer her – entirely.

"You know what I want, blood-sucker!" Bonnie snarled, half sitting up. Her hair fell across her tits. Kol ran a thumb idly over her nipple, it pebbled under his touch and she made a sweet sound, cotton-candy incarnate.

"Say it," He purred slyly.

"Fuck me already," Bonnie breathed, desperation in her voice. "Please, please, Kol, please just –"

"Fuck you?" He asked, "How?"

She made a high-pitched noise of frustration in the back of her throat, tugged him closer to her cunt, "I don't care, just do it!"

"Well with that kind of sweet talk how can I resist?" He hummed almost happily locking a firm line between the lips of her pussy and sucked her clit between his own lips.

Bonnie gasped, startled, "You don't care, huh?" Kol quoted curiously, "So you wouldn't mind if I flipped you over and fucked you on all fours?" She moaned at the image and his fingers slipped _in_ absent minded as he spoke – lost in his dirty, delicious thoughts, "Maybe you should ride me – use me and take anything you want from me?" The witch's body shuddered, tiny miniscule tremors that even had her long and curved lashes fluttering like a little bird. "Or I could eat you out until you come so hard that I could do everything I want and you – _my darling_ ," He hissed harshly against her parted mouth, "would not be able to do a damn thing against me."

He's practically breathing into her mouth, his eyes set on her green and glazed orbs and the tears that line it but he couldn't tear himself apart from her.

She whimpered a pathetic mewl then, " _Please_ , _Kol_ ," She sighed for him.

Just for him.

Kol finally pressed a kiss on her lips – one that was brutal and had too much teeth yet Bonnie only pulled him closer. Pushing apart, she urged him back down her body and he took the moment to enjoy the feeling of her breasts brushing against his body.

He didn't waste any time when faced with her wet, dripping slit nor hesitated to slip his tongue inside her flesh. He chuckled when he heard her curse, and the sound reverberated through her – sent waves of heat coiling through her veins and made her fingers twitch in the sheets. The lights in the room flickered and for a few brief moments there was only darkness and Kol. Her heart stuttered and skipped in beat then Kol's tongue curled up inside of her.

"Oh god," She choked off, arched upwards, "Oh god, Kol –"

His hand pressed down on her abdomen, pressed down hard to keep her from moving, fingers splayed wide. His hands were big, big enough to curve around her hips as his tongue made her see white.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , OH FUCK – "she shrieked, legs thrown over his shoulders, the sharp edges of her elbows like beautiful lines pressing into the mattress.

Her orgasm hit her like a punch in the gut, left her breathless and shaking. Kol kissed all the tender parts of her quiet; the inside of her ankles, behind her knee, the under curve of her sternum, the pulse point of her wrist, the soft spot where her chin met her neck.

"Did I give you what you want?" He asked, cheekily, watching her with eyes that bled red and black.

" _Yeah_ ," Bonnie admitted softly, a tiny smile curving up her cheeks. And Kol had to resist every urge in his body to not give in and suck Bonnie dry, even as she smelt –tasted so sweetly.

"And what do we have _here_?" A pitched voice disrupted their already tentative peace. Kol peered over his shoulder to glare at the intruder, there Rebekah stood in his doorway staring at them with unabashed interest.

" _Bugger_ ," Kol muttered to himself, annoyed, but couldn't help turning his attention back to the witch.

Bonnie's eyebrow arched delicately as he crawled back up her body and when he kissed her, the taste of her own cum was thick in her mouth. The press of his cock against her thigh was a welcome reminder that they were both boldly naked.

 _In front of Rebekah._

Bonnie hid as much as she could under Kol as Rebekah approached them. Somewhere along the way the other original lost her shirt and was now kneeling by her on the bed.

"We're not done, are we?" Bonnie couldn't help ask, or veil the hope in her tone.

Rebekah kissed her this time, slow and dangerous. Kol and Rebekah both stared at her, like hungry, starving vampires – and Bonnie's breath hitched.

"No, Bonnie Bennett," Rebekah cooed, voice velvety smooth, "Not even close."

•

•

•

And for once, Kol had to agree with his sister.


	11. DEUS, DONA MIHI patience!

**DEUS, DONA MIHI PATIENTIAM!/ God, give me patience!**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** PG/ High Teen

 **Word count:** 1,806

 **Prompt: "** **My neighbour has a really squeaky bed and my bedroom is right below theirs" (AU/AH)**

* * *

Bonnie loved New York – sure it was loud, dirty and really you couldn't walk out on the streets without a Taser or a pepper spray but it had life. Something that Mystic Falls never did for her. She didn't even mind that people were rude and that the chance of finding a cab was on the same level of trying to catch a unicorn. And even against the odds, Bonnie was happy living in her apartment complex in Hell's kitchen. Only a three storey stone building with six separate units. She actually got along with most of her neighbours – the Korean family of five on the first floor that constantly tried to convince her to go to church with them; Maria across the hall that worked at the mechanics down the street and even Mrs Craven (the landlord) that had the apartment next to the Yeong's who always liked to snoop through her mail when she wasn't home.

But the guy that had recently rented out the apartment above hers – she did not like. At all. Three weeks here and Bonnie's only seen him twice and she could admit that the guy was _really cute_ yet even a puppy dipped in fluffy bunnies wouldn't be cute enough for her to forgive for making her lie awake at night unable to sleep cause of his _ridiculously_ squeaky bed.

It sounded as if a mouse was being squeezed like a stress ball.

If that wasn't bad enough, apparently the ceiling to floor barrier wasn't thick enough to block out the incessant moans and ' _oh god!s_ ' that came from his bedroom.

Thanks to the revolving door of women that came from upstairs, Bonnie knew the guy's name – Kol. Three letters, one syllable, easy to scream – she couldn't miss that.

After the first time, Bonnie had let it go. She didn't want to be the stick in the mud neighbour that complained about the noise level constantly and wore headphones around her own home but she was in her sophomore year of college working her way to journalism school. Bonnie was up at all hours reading, studying, writing – basically just trying to keep up the with the white collar ivy-league students and _Kol_ and his 'guests' disrupting what little sleep she can get was going to drive her insane.

So Bonnie _did_ let it go… for about a week. After six sleepless nights filled with the repetitive bounce of rusty springs and the nauseating sex noises, Bonnie threw herself out of bed and stormed up to Kol's apartment.

Her hands were clenched into a fist as she banged against his apartment door, for a moment the squeaking stops (thank _fuck_ ) and Bonnie took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I'm busy! Whoever you are!" Kol yelled from inside and she rolled her eyes with an exhausted sigh.

"It's your downstairs neighbour!" She shouted back – a little louder than necessary, "Please come to the door!"

There's some shuffling and Kol and his 'guest' talked in muffled tones before he came to the door. It swung open to reveal Kol in a pair of boxers with a disgruntled look on his face.

"What?" He grunted, Bonnie resolutely focused her eyes to his face because _wow, are those abs photo-shopped_?

"Um," She mumbled then shook her head clear, "I'm Bonnie – your neighbour. Hi, nice to meet you – blah, blah, blah," She carried on in a deadpanned tone, waving a hand in the air and she saw his lips twitch for a second, "Anyways can you please try to keep it down? Or at least bang it out on something quieter because it's 3:45 in the morning and I've got an important lecture at eight."

"Wait – you can hear me, us from your place?" He asked her, surprised and Bonnie mentally curses the heaven because _of course_ he had to have an accent.

"Yep, with excruciating clarity." She said with an obvious grimace.

Kol gasped in what she could venture in sarcasm as he clutched his chest, "I feel so violated."

She glared up at him, her mouth tipping downwards, "Seriously?"

Kol snorted. "Lighten up, darling. This is New York; you should be used to hearing disturbing sounds at all hours."

"Well I'm not so if you would be so kind…" She almost pleaded.

"Sure…" Kol agreed then gives her a filthy grin, "After tonight. Right now I have something to finish."

She screwed up her face in disgust but before she could protest he shuts the door in her face.

" _Asshole_ ," Bonnie muttered under her breath as she walked back down to her place, stopping in place when she heard the springs of a bed screeched in protest. "Oh, come on!" Bonnie groaned to the ceiling.

# # #

# #

#

The next time she ran into Kol was in the laundry room a few days later, she was sitting on a washing machine waiting for her load in the dryer to finish when he jogged into the room with a basket.

"Hey," He greeted, "Its Bonnie right?"

She nodded yes but didn't bother to say anything. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Kol wince as he puts his clothes in one of the washing machines beside her. He pours in a cap full of disinfectant into the load then feeds some change into the meter to turn it on.

Kol moved to leave but Bonnie finally spoke up, "You know there's a standard rule to not leave your clothes unattended in the machines, right?"

He spun on his feet to look back at her, "Like anyone cares, everyone does it." He answered and to himself he scoffed, "Probably not you right? You seem like a rule follower."

Bonnie clenches her jaw, annoyed, "I'm just making sure you're aware."

He smiled thinly, "I'm aware. Thanks."

They stared at each other with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before Kol finally left, rolling his eyes. Ten minutes late the dryer slows down and Bonnie gets her clothes out. As she leaves she looked at the machine Kol's clothes were in contemplation, coming up with the idea that she'd probably regret later.

Well, he told her to lighten up – right?"

# # #

# #

#

She's watching a documentary on wolves in North America when there's shockingly loud knocking at her door; Bonnie peered into the peephole and found Kol standing in front looking angry and impatient. She can't help but smile to herself though as she opened up,

"Yes?" She teased.

"You left my clothes on the roof." Kol spat out through gritted teeth, shoulders stiff and hunched while his fists were clenched.

"Do you have proof?" She pointed out, smirking proudly.

Kol whined in frustration then howled, "You left my _wet clothes_ on the roof!"

Bonnie pulled her lips back to muffle her chuckles, glancing away when he glared at the motion, "Are expecting a confession of some kind or…?"

"What the hell – Bonnie?"

"Did I or did I not told you the rules for the laundry room?" She argued and his face scrunched up at her tone, "And _FYI_ Kol playing music while you're ' _entertaining_ ' does not deafen the sound of the ratchet excuse for a bed."

He laughed, haughtily, "Perhaps you should invest in an effective pair of earmuffs, darling."

"I shouldn't have to wear earmuff in my own apartment!"

"And I shouldn't have to be concerned about my nosey downstairs neighbour when I shagging the perky redhead from Starbucks!"

"You're disgusting and this isn't over." Bonnie screeched and took extreme pleasure in slamming the door in his face.

"I certainly hope not!" He called after her.

# # #

# #

#

She was going to kill Kol.

There was going to be blood and screaming and it was going to be more than a little psychologically traumatising.

Another four sleepless nights, another four nights where Bonnie stared up at the ceiling wondering if she could set his bed on fire from sheer willpower alone and another four nights that she trolled on Amazon for some noise cancelling ear phones.

Her eyebrow twitched, as she listened to Kol exaggeratedly moaned, his bed bouncing from the act.

Screw the headphones, Bonnie huffed.

She had something else in mind.

Besides murder.

# # #

# #

#

Bonnie groaned as she heard Kol's voice outside of her apartment calling for her. She should've expected this, when she went through with the idea to inform Mrs Craven about Kol's loud night time activities. To be honest though she kind of hoped that he would take an avoidance approach to her now, so she wouldn't have to look at his stupidly handsome face.

 _Why did the asshole have to be so pretty?_

With an exhausted sigh Bonnie opened up her door, and Kol was leaning against the doorway beam with his arms behind his back looking strangely amused.

"You called?" She huffed, crossing her arms defensively.

He clicks his tongue against his teeth making a 'tsk' sound, "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie – you little tattle-tail."

"It was either that or me storming through your place with an axe and bleach."

Kol's eyebrows arched swiftly in response, "Well I should thank you for your merciful solution."

"Whatever." Bonnie rolled her eyes, and gripped onto the door handle, "Are we done?"

"No, actually I came with a white flag or the delicious treat equivalent of one," He paused and one of his arms moved in front of her with a chocolate cupcake in his hand. "It's from the bakery down the block that Maria said that you liked to go to."

"You talked to Maria about me?"

"She offered some unwanted advice which I took anyways." Kol told her with a cheeky grin.

Bonnie unwillingly smiled back at him, "Huh? Okay – um – thanks Kol. I guess we're even?"

"Not yet."

She frowned, shocked, "Excuse m-"

Her words was stifled when his mouth fell on hers and she inhaled something bracing, minty and _oh_. The kiss was soft and her eyes flutter close at how gentle it felt before she sunk into him. Her palm (the one that didn't hold the cupcake) stretched up and settled on his broad chest, while his arms curved around her waist. She was already panting by the time he slowly pulled away from the kiss, leaning down and pressing his forehead on hers as he cupped her ass. Bonnie blushed with a yelp.

"Now we're even." He murmured pinching her right cheek then hopping away when Bonnie swatted at his shoulder.

"Get lost Kol!" She growled.

Laughing, Kol shouted, "Enjoy the cupcake – _cupcake_!"

"Oh my god." She shook her head, baffled and closed the door behind her. Bonnie took a bite out of the dessert, licking at the frosting.

 _Good cupcake_ , she mused, _And good kisser_.


	12. PARS TEMPORIS (Party Time)

**PARS TEMPORIS /Party Time**

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property by the writers of The Vampire Diaries and CW. No copyright infringement is intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

 **Author:** TLC

 **Rating:** M/ High Teen

 **Word count:** 973

 **Prompt: "If we got married, would I have to take your last name? Or could we just make up a new one?" (AU)**

* * *

"This dress is uncomfortable," Bonnie muttered irritability under her breath while she tugged on the short hem of her black dress. It laced up at the front with silk the colour of white roses hitting the ridge of her breast bone and the hem of the dress hugged her figure to the middle of her thigh. She kept pulling on it though, trying to get the damn thing to stay down.

"And that is my fault… _how_?"

"You let me agree to stay in New Orleans for this thing; of course it's your fault. And I went commando for you! I'm not wearing underwear, and its freezing!"

Kol being the one to convince her to generate a light snow fall for the event. So of course it's his fault. He merely raised an eyebrow at her, a crooked little smile pulling up his lips. "I thought you said it was a good idea. Both of those things, in fact – especially the lack of knickers, love."

"At the _time_ ," Bonnie muttered grumpily, "it _was_. Now, though…"

Kol slid an arm around her shoulders, pulled her close enough that he could press his lips to her hair. He did it all the time; Bonnie thought perhaps he did to reassure himself that she was real, and then so was he. New Orleans became a safe haven from them both, for his family and from her friends and guilt. Kol finally accepted to follow his older brothers and sister, without Bonnie by his side though he would not have done so humbly. While Bonnie decided for once and for all to start living her life on her own terms and to leave behind Mystic Falls and the memories and pain that she carried around with her for so long. Bonnie went from witch to witch in order to find some information or a spell, anything to reverse her status of being the anchor to the other-side and to get her magic back. The Mikaelson family saved her, and soon enough Bonnie felt safe with the family, then with Kol. She'd finally started to live her life.

"Well," he said, "Klaus refused to let any witch but you in the ceremony. Paranoid bastard he is."

"He does know I'm still a novice compared to the town witches, right. I learn fast but I want to enjoy my magic, you know?" Bonnie grumped, and pulled her dress down again. Her shawl slipped down her shoulders, and trying to keep her dress in one place and puller shawl pack up took more hands that Bonnie had to spare.

"I know that, love," Kol snorted, and fixed her shawl for her. His fingers were warm against her skin, and for a moment Bonnie closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "But a knowledgeable witch is nothing compared to a loyal witch."

"I'm not a dog, Kol." She snapped, tipping her head to glare at him outright. While she use to view being loyal as one of her more admirable traits now it feels like a trigger to her weakest and stupidest moments.

"I know, Bonnie. I simply mean you are trustworthy and we Mikaelson hold that above anything else." He cupped her face in his hands, leaning to press a firm kiss to her pouted lips, again and again till her expression softened.

"Do we really have to go to this thing?" She complained, shuffling closer until her forehead was against his chest. Right at this moment all she wanted was to drag him back to their bedroom till the next morning. "It's not like I'm performing the ceremony. Can't we stay home and get comfortable?"

"I think his Majesty would be _very_ displeased," Kol snickered. "Let's do it."

Bonnie eyed him for a moment – he looked entirely innocent, probably too innocent in fact, because he only got that bright little gleam in his eyes when he was planning something dastardly. Or another bloody massacre.

Bonnie loved him absurdly, but then she knew he loved her obsessively.

"Just so you know, one wedding is too many. We should elope. Also, you are the worst influence," She sighed. "C'mon, we shouldn't be late."

Kol laughed, small but genuine. "If we got married, would I have to take your last name? Or could we just make up a new one?"

Bonnie frowned, confused at the abrupt change in conversation, "What's wrong with Mikaelson?"

"Too many memories, too much blood." He whispered against her forehead. "I want to be better than them. Besides Bennett, is a name worth bearing don't you think."

She grinned, proud and ridiculous. Bonnie wrapped her arms up around his shoulders pulling his mouth to hers, almost desperately, but Kol understood.

A smug little smile crossed his lips when they finally walked out of their home – small compared to where Niklaus dwelled but Bonnie just thrived in the small cottage they called their own.

"Frankly, I feel manipulated," Bonnie said thinking.

"My big brother may or may not have bribed me to talk you into coming," Kol agreed easily.

"I'm going to kill him," She quipped, smilingly, blissfully. "And then I'll run away with Rebekah, and we can get married to each other. I don't think she'd mind, we'd have pretty babies." Bonnie chuckled to herself.

"I'd be very sad, my love," Kol whined. Out of nowhere he then pulled her close, sliding his hands from her shoulders down to her hips, pressing the tips of his fingers to her ass. Smiling crookedly, he swept her into his arms and laughed as she yelled in surprise.

He was a bright flame in her night and Bonnie would always follow that light, anywhere and everywhere.

And so in his arms, they walked into the New Orleans quarter, to attend the wedding of the Hybrid King to his human wife.

* * *

Man, I suck, sorry guys. I need a proper AU to write about but i don't watch TO at all cause of Plec so if there was a specific scenario you had in mind let me know! Would you guys mind if i turned this into a Kennett/ Klonnie combo collection? There's been a recent inspo for Klonnie on tumblr and it's catching on. :)) 3


End file.
